The stories of a story
by ammipime
Summary: Amor, dolor, alegría, tristeza, miedo, valor ¿Cuántos sentimientos se entrelazan en un relación? ¿Cuantas historias crean una historia? Esta serie de OS participan en el evento: "Super big aniversary party" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction
1. The Corpse of the Rain

**V** engo a dejar el primer ¿capítulo, reto, OS? Bueno, vengo a dejar el primer escrito del evento " **Super big aniversary party"** correspondiente al primer tema " **Juvia no soporta el dolor de su Gray-sama pero lo bueno es que YO NO soy Juvia"**.

Sin más que decir, les dejo el OS.

 _ ***Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Super big aniversary party" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction.**_

¡Disfrutenlo!

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The corpse of the Rain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Te levantas sobre tus brazos, y al hacerlo, una punzada de dolor te atraviesa la columna. Tienes los músculos de tus piernas acalambrados, y la boca te sabe a polvo, sangre y sal. Tus mejillas están pegajosas en una mescla de sangre y lodo.

Y el agua no deja de escurrir a través de tus ojos cada que los levantas y enfocas –de nueva cuenta- la figura que te ha enviado al suelo en todas esas ocasiones.

Y probablemente lo seguiría haciendo.

A través del flequillo, desparramado en tu mirada nublada –nublándola aún más- puedes ver los pies acercándose. Pies descalzos, heridos y mancillados. Pies con piedras sangrándolos, con uñas rotas y magnanimidad imborrable. Y no sufre. No le duele.

No le dolió.

Incluso cuando te patea de nueva cuenta, lanzándote lejos. Y tu cuerpo barrió en el suelo, sobre rocas afiladas, y sientes las rasgaduras en tus brazos, pecho y rostro. Pero el dolor es amortiguado, amortiguado cuando entre giros enfocas el destello de su cuerpo, y esa visión envuelve en nubes tus ojos y en escozor.

Es más doloroso verle. Es más doloroso que su cuerpo te acaricie así.

Pero no se compara con los crujidos de tu corazón. Puedes escuchar –profundos, afilados- los fragmentos rotos de ese órgano, hundiéndose en sí mismos, palpitando en un retorcido abrazo.

-Levántate, escoria.

Y la voz es regocijante, burlona, avasalladora. Voz que se regodeaba en el acto de infringir dolor en el dolor.

Respiras con pesadez y te levantas a duras penas.

Cada nervio de tu cuerpo se queja, y la voz enloquecedora en tu mente no para de gritarte que te rindas, que lo que haces no es más que un acto de valentía miserable.

 _Mírate. Mírate una última vez. Mírate y date cuenta que no eres suficiente para acabar con su sufrimiento_.

—Cállate-siseas, y escupes sangre.

—Parece que alguien ha comenzado a hablar sólo.

Tus ojos se cierran involuntariamente cuando le oyes. A ese tono tan familiar, tan suyo como tuyo. Tan –antes- para ti. Y te preguntas de nueva cuenta qué fue lo que paso para que este así. _Así_.

Tus ojos arden. Tus ojos le buscan y te das cuenta de que ya no es más lo que era. Ves el brillo ahora opaco en sus ojos. Ves la mueca fría que adorna sus pálidos labios. Y te magulla el pecho, te incinera el alma que no parezca sentirlo.

Y mientras le miras, también clava sus ojos en ti. Se acerca despacio, midiendo cada centímetro que podrían recorrer sus golpes, pero que ahora ha detenido para situarse delante de ti.

Y no lo evitas. Le quieres cerca, sentir ese aliento artificial en tu cara, sentir que sus pupilas se bañan en visiones tuyas, aunque sean visiones sanguinarias.

— ¿Se ha cansado ya? —bisbisea, con voz baja, casi como si lo lamentara.

Tú tiemblas. Perceptiblemente. Y se da cuenta, porque te mira y parpadea, y luego sonríe con satisfacción.

Quieres que regrese. Quieres que diga tu nombre con melodías danzantes, que su tinte de voz se deslice por tus poros y que regrese y te regrese a la vida. Porque si despierta el dolor habrá valido la pena y podrán ser ustedes –sólo ustedes, como al principio- aunque finalmente se tengan que separar.

—Mírame—pides, pides entre quejidos que se prenden a tus cuerdas bucales—Por favor—y por un momento ves una pizca de reconocimiento. Ojos que se estrellan con el desconcierto, y se detiene frente a ti—Por favor, por favor, mírame.

Y obedece.

Pero las palabras que nacen de sus labios son como escarcha derritiéndose en tus palmas. Escarcha que no puedes contener, que no puedes rescatar.

—Siempre llega tarde—dice, y estalactitas de hielo colapsan contra tus pulmones y no puedes respirar— ¿Lo puede ver? — extiende sus brazos –pálidos, muertos-y tiene la belleza de un ángel roto. Sus ojos azules te acarician, y parecen secar el último gramo de vida que había en su interior –y en el tuyo- y parece que no le importa, que nunca podrá llegar a importarle—Siempre llega tarde—repite como una letanía— y por eso Juvia está así.

Tu boca se seca. Todo árido y agonizante en ese atardecer rojo. La sangre colorea el cielo, y la tierra caliente se agolpa bajo tus pies y chilla. Tu piel arde, arde como si sus palabras fueran acido y te hubiera salpicado por completo, arde por los inclementes rayos del sol, y por todos los sacrificios que han vislumbrado tus ojos y que no tienen fin.

Observas más allá de su silueta, deteniéndote en otra más oscura. Despojos de un ser humano que vendió su alma al demonio. Te retractas de inmediato, no vendió su alma, porque él es el demonio.

Sólo así te explicas que le vaciara el interior, que se adueñara de sus sentimientos y los tergiversará y ahora juegue con ellos a la ruleta de la muerte.

Porque es en lo que se ha convertido.

Porque es una realidad irreversible –y la palabra hace eco, y la resonancia se esparce en tu interior en ruinas- el que ahora este muerta.

Muerta y riendo delante de ti.

Muerta y lanzando ataques inclementes a tu debilucho cuerpo –porque eres débil, comprendiste, porque no serviste para salvarla- Muerta y causando heridas que disfruta.

Si hubieras sido menos vulnerable frente a tu padre.

Si hubieras hecho lo que se te pedía desde el principio.

Si no hubieras dudado tanto en levantar tu espada.

Si no hubieras hecho todo eso las manos de ella no se hubieran manchado de sangre de muerto. Si no hubieras hecho eso, ella estaría viva.

Viva de verdad.

—Juvia...

— ¿No es hermosa? —y la voz divertida y orgullosa del nigromante los envuelve en espesa niebla escarlata. Él aparece frente a ti, a lado de ella, y la envuelve con su esquelético abrazo y ella ni se inmuta. Ella no muestra asco y sin embargo tu estas sufriendo arqueadas cuando vez que sus inmundos labios se posan en la mejilla de ella.

Y ella sonríe. Sonríe como si estuviera delante de su salvador, sonríe como te sonreía a ti. Pero sigue siendo una sonrisa de ceniza y flores secas.

— ¿No es hermosa, niño? — te dice, y tus puños se cierran y te lanzas sobre él, pero ella envuelve tu cuerpo en un látigo de agua y te estrella en el suelo.

Te dedica una mirada del más profundo odio. Ella no es ella. Ella no es la Juvia que recuerdas, la Juvia que amaba todo de ti –defectos y pocas virtudes, y palabras vagas que prometían algo que no llegabas a decir- y por eso mira Keith con embeleso, por eso le dedica a él la protección que guardaba para ti.

Por eso ahora eres su enemigo.

Por eso ahora son enemigos.

—Encontré el alma perfecta—comienza a decir Keith, acercándose a ella, acariciándole el fino cuello con su esquelética mano—Es hermosa, un cuerpo joven y fresco. La muerte no se la había llevado por completo cuando ya era mía.

Tu estomago se revuelve y un sabor amargo brota en tu garganta. Sientes que todo el suelo se mueve. Y ella está tan quieta, tan serena.

 _Constante y silenciosa_.

La voz de tu cabeza te envuelve en recuerdos, te envía las memorias de un pasado en común, de un primer encuentro entre niños –la silueta menuda de una pequeña en medio de lloviznas-y la de dos jóvenes frente a frente bajo lluvia gris y melancólica.

—Constante y silenciosa—la voz de ella te acaricia el rostro, y ves lágrimas resbalando por sus pómulos—Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia. Constante y Silenciosa.

La risa de Keith parece salida de las entrañas del infierno cuando opaca la voz extraviada de ella.

—Mi pobre niña habitante del pasado—dice con ternura, acunando su rostro entre sus manos— ¿Puedes ver esta belleza? —te cuestiona; tu tragas saliva incapaz de desviar la mirada de ella y su inconsciencia—Belleza oscura. Un corazón herido por el amor y la indiferencia— la sonrisa afilada se desliza en su rostro y te escruta con la mirada— ¿Qué se siente saber que eres el principal culpable de que ella se encuentre en mis manos ahora, muchacho?

—Esa no es Juvia—refutas, saboreando la rabia con tu paladar—Esa no es Juvia. Juvia no…

— ¿Lo oyes, mi pequeña? —ero Keith te ignora, y acomoda hilos azules de su sirena de cristal— ¿Oyes cómo te niega, oyes como desprecia el amor en tu corazón? —ella permanece quieta, sus labios en un rictus serio, su mirada altiva— Eres quien cavo su tumba, mago de hielo—te dice entre sonrisas— Ella murió porque tú eres un inepto, porque no te importaba defenderla…

— ¡Cállate, maldita sea! —gritas— ¡Cállate!

—Juvia te amaba, Gray-sama—tus ojos se abren y saltan como canicas, ella se acerca a ti, casi benévola, casi inocente y amorosa—Juvia te amaba, y tú no la salvaste.

—No…yo…yo no…

— ¿Qué le has hecho a Juvia, Gray-sama?—y sus ojos son dos zafiros opacos— ¿Por qué la haces llorar?

—No Juvia…no…yo no—te lamentas.

—Juvia te amaba, Gray-sama—susurra, su cabeza se ladea como la de un curioso pajarito, y te sonríe con ternura—Pero es asesinar a Gray-sama lo que Juvia quiere ahora.

Al fondo, flotando en su cortina de gritos y almas sucias, este Keith, y sus ojos huecos te dicen lo que ya sabes. Lo que has sabido desde que viste su cadáver caminando, desde que sentiste la lluvia cayendo en medio de una tarde con sol vivo.

Ella te golpea con cuchillas de agua, y entre gemidos reconoces lo que siempre has sabido: que tenías a tu lado a una mujer fuerte, que sus magias son compatibles, que nunca existirá magia con más elegancia que la de ella, y que Juvia es como una bailarina danzando en el aire cuando maquina sus ataques.

Nada en ella es forzado. Sus movimientos delicados y naturales, su mirada eufórica o tranquila –quieres volverla a ver como siempre fue- y su rostro contraído ahora en enojo puro y dolor infinito –quieres desvanecer el dibujo en tiza que ahora es.

Tu piel se desgarra y reclama los maltratos, pero no gritas, no te lamentas, ni te quejas cuando hay agua ahogándote.

Y no hay arcoíris, y no hay esperanzas. Y ella no es Juvia, ya no es tu Juvia. Juvia murió, la auténtica Juvia está encerrada en ese cuerpo ajeno, quieres creer que Juvia ya ha ascendido, que Juvia se ha ido y que la que está delante no puede ser ella, y que la maldad no puede alcanzarla.

Pero te sabe mentira y a hiel. Porque la tienes delante, tan etérea y conocida, envuelta en blanco y azul y en olor a luna.

Juvia es un recuerdo suave en tu memoria, Juvia es una gota cálida de agua, Juvia es una lágrima sincera y una sonrisa eterna y exclusiva. Juvia es un sonrojo. Juvia es sabor a delicia y exquisitez derritiéndose en tu boca.

Juvia es azul, no negra, no roja.

Juvia es transparente, no turbia y contaminada.

Esta Juvia que sangra –como Silver no sangro-que llora y sufre y te mira como a un desconocido que reconoce, que siente y odia y le hace experimentar más dolor. Esta no es tu Juvia.

No quieres que sea tu Juvia.

Y tus labios tiemblan, porque cuando ella va hacia ti, liderando un ataque mortal, tú también te lanzas a ella, gritando más por dolor que por la excitación de la pelea, gritando más por impotencia que por liberar la tensión de tu ataque.

Y atraviesas su cuerpo, tal como lo predijiste, y Keith no tiene tiempo de defenderse y sientes la mirada horrorizada de ella sobre tu nuca al darse cuenta de su error.

Luego lo haces explotar en pedazos diminutos de hielo, y tras de ti, a esa distancia que no sientes, hay un grito desgarrador que te parte en dos. Las partículas de un muerto que caen a tu alrededor, los últimos vestigios de una maldición extinguiéndose. Y tu cuerpo se envuelve en espasmos, y tu rostro se niega a abandonar la vista del suelo.

El aire abandona tu cuerpo, tus rodillas se doblan, tu corazón se estremece y un escalofrío –mitad felicidad, mitas pena asfixiante- corroe los cimientos de tu ser.

—Gray-sama…

Porque la oyes.

— ¿G-Gray-sama?

Porque te está llamando.

—G-Gray-s-sama.

Y el silencio mortecino se extingue frente a un sollozo.

Tus piernas tienen fuerzas. Tus piernas se mueven involuntariamente –es lo que quieres- y se arrastran al principio y corren después hacia ese punto muerto en medio de la aridez y el abandono.

Y la vez.

Tan sola, triste y quebrada.

Ella que es un cuerpo herido, de traje azul convertido en harapos, de cabello salpicado por escarlata. Y labios en escarlata, también.

—G-Gray…sama—Juvia, que tiene los ojos envueltos en cascadas, sus mejillas están sucias, pero su aroma a medianoche de luna se mantiene intacto.

Tu cuerpo cae de rodillas a lado de ella, y tus brazos la envuelven y la estrujan en un abrazo que busca adherirla a tu cuerpo para no dejarla escurrirse lejos de ti.

— ¿P-por q-qué…Gray-s-sama esta…esta…?

— ¡Juvia! — y es tu lamento el que apaga su voz. Sientes su aliento tibio contra la vena palpitante de tu cuello, su cuerpo enfriándose bajo la calidez del tuyo. Sientes el agua –que es ella- corriendo por tus pómulos y mentón—Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname—súplicas, y tu voz parece astillada y tirante y aguda.

—J-Juvia está bien…

Ella se vuelve blanda y helada, y de pronto su mano asciende, su mano cubierta de sangre se coloca sobre tu mejilla mojada, y acaricia trémulamente la cuenca de tus ojos.

— ¿P-por q-qué usted…?

Su pregunta no termina de nacer, porque hundes tu rostro en su cuello, y la sientes contener trabajosamente la respiración.

Ella enreda sus dedos en tu sucio cabello negro, ella te toca con amabilidad y empatía. Con amor y muerte danzando a su alrededor.

Morirá. Una vez más morirá. Sientes que te la arrebatan, que te quitan lo que amas de nueva cuenta.

—J-Juvia m-mato a s-su…p-pa…

—Shss—la silencias, sorbiendo por la nariz, incapaz de detener el rio que corre por tus párpados, la sangre que se detiene en tus venas—Está bien. Está bien. Gracias—y de nueva cuenta te quiebras—Perdón….perdón.

— ¿O-odia a J-Juv-via? —inquiere, y tu pegas tu frente a la de ella, con los ojos cerrados que riegan el rostro de ella.

—No—dices—No.

Vuelve a acariciar tu mejilla, manchandola con su sangre, uniendo la suya con la que brota de las heridas en tu rostro. Sientes que el vaho de su aliento remueve tu cabello, y puedes sentir que se desvanece, que tus brazos se pierden en la nada de a poco, pero todavía está ahí.

—Gray-sama—llama, y tu boca tiembla ante su dulce voz—Gray-sama mire a Juvia—es tan cálida, tan benevolente como sus trémulos dedos acariciando tu piel. El grito se atora en tu garganta cuando levantas tus irises grises a ella.

Está ahí, envuelta en luces violetas y azules, está ahí, preparada para despedirse, para desaparecer junto a la irremediable muerte.

—Gray-sama—repite entre lágrimas frías, lágrimas que surcan su piel de porcelana y muñeca moribunda. Y parece feliz. Parece contenta—Mire a Juvia, Gray-sama—ella está más hermosa que nunca, con sus últimos suspiros llegando a ti. Y entonces se empuja hacia ti, y sus labios acarician los tuyos por primera y última vez.

Te aferras a esa porción de ella, a su cintura estrecha, a su boca que respira en la tuya como si quisiera conseguir un poco más de vida a través de ella. Sientes el roce de sus mejillas mojadas contra las tuyas, y mientras se disuelve, te sonríe.

Y es la sonrisa de la Juvia real. De la Juvia que estuvo contigo a lo largo de tormentas y nevadas.

La sonrisa de tu Juvia.

Y tu Juvia abre los labios por última vez, y con voz gentil -la voz que te pertenece, la que fue suya y tuya-, te mira a los ojos como antaño, con la sinceridad desbordándose por el azul del cielo, y el azul del mar.

Y la escuchas. Por última vez la escuchas.

—Mire a Juvia, Gray-sama, y recuerde…recuerde que usted la mató.

.

.


	2. Who gets the girl

**V** engo a dejar el segundo OS de este maravilloso y agotador reto: " **Super big aniversary party"** correspondiente al segundo tema _**"Rivales de amor para Gray"**_.

Sin más que decir, les dejo el OS.

 _ ***Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Super big aniversary party" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction.**_

¡Disfrutenlo!

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Who gets the girl**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No había sido en el primer instante, y probablemente tampoco en el segundo ni en el tercero. Pero había sido y era, y eso no le permitía olvidar lo demás. Por ejemplo, esos hilos que brincaban al viento, como niños traviesos bajo la lluvia –él no olvidaba la lluvia– y le sacaban sonrisas que creía apagadas.

Totomaru reconocería ese cabello en cualquier sitio, a años luz e incluso olvidos, ese cabello no lo perdería de vista entre tantas cenizas que había en su memoria. Y probablemente, a partir de ahora, tampoco olvidaría la sonrisa que brilló en sus labios cuando repentinamente le escucho llamarla.

Una sonrisa que relució en sus ojos, y luego se extinguió como la lágrima que resbalaba por su pálida mejilla.

—¿To…

—Sabía que eras tú—la interrumpió. Sus cabellos mojados pegándose en su frente. Ella se limpió el agua que escurría de sus ojos. Seguía sentada en la orilla del muelle, con el mar oscuro extendiéndose delante. Él se preguntó qué hacía ella ahí a esas horas de la noche.

La marea iba en aumento, y era peligroso quedarse ahí. Pero eso parecía no importarle a ella. Él levantó los ojos al oscuro cielo, notando como la llovizna iba en aumento. Su ceño se frunció y de nuevo clavó sus ojos en ella.

—Juvia no pensó encontrarlo aquí—dijo ella, su voz parecía atorarse en su garganta—Juvia no pensó encontrarlo, en realidad.

—Sí, bueno, yo tampoco pensaba encontrarme contigo luego de tanto tiempo—siseó él, y ella apretó los labios— ¿Qué haces en este sitio, de todas formas? —inquirió, y Juvia reconoció una nota de disgusto en su voz—Hacía mucho que no percibía una lluvia con esta…sensación…¿Por qué estas cayendo?

Los labios de ella se entreabrieron, y sus ojos le miraban atónitos ¿Por qué él lo sabía? Si la lluvia caía, si era una tormenta y había viento ¿Por qué distinguía lo suyo de lo natural? ¿Por qué?

—Estas llorando—informó, su rostro inexpresivo, sus manos todavía ocupadas por bolsas de plástico ocupadas por lo que, Juvia alcanzo a ver, eran comestibles.

—J-Juvia no está…—comenzó ella, su voz altanera.

—Sí lo estás, sólo mírate—señalo, apuntándole con un movimiento de su mano—Y estás toda mojada, no traes esa vieja sombrilla contigo.

—Juvia no cree que a Totomaru-kun deba interesarle eso—acoto, y una sonrisa se deslizo por la boca de él.

—Entonces recuerdas mi nombre.

—Juvia iba a decirlo desde que lo escucho llamarle, pero Totomaru-kun la interrumpió—un puchero apareció en el rostro de la chica, y Totomaru fue tomado totalmente por sorpresa. A Juvia le siguió pareciendo absurdo que él no reparara en su modo grosero de contestarle.

Escasas veces había podido presenciar alguna expresión en ella. El rostro de ella parecía estar tallado en mármol, diseñado especialmente para no moverse, para no mostrar _sensaciones_. Por eso, cuando ella había sonreído tan efímeramente al primer momento, y ahora le mostraba aquella expresión, él no pudo más que tragar saliva y mover la cabeza hacia otra dirección.

— ¿Por qué usted está sonriendo tan de repente? —la voz de ella se coló por sus oído. Totomaru fue consciente de pronto que sus labios tenían una sonrisa nada disimulada, y su mandíbula parecía no quejarse de ello— ¿Se está burlando de Juvia?

—¡N-no, para nada! —se excusó de inmediato, y una de las delicadas cejas azulinas se levantó.

—Entonces deje ya de sonreír—exigió, pero la boca de él no era de la misma idea.

— ¡No me estoy burlando! —repitió, y sin embargo una risita se escapó de entre sus dientes. Juvia le miro totalmente indignada.

— ¡Basta! —ella movió la mano hacia él, para darle un ligero golpe, pero Juvia no esperaba que con eso, un chorro de agua saliera entre sus dedos cerrados y se fuera a estampar contra el rostro de él— ¡Toto-kun! —grito ella, aterrada y avergonzada.

Y todo se quedó en silencio. Juvia estaba frente a él, y Totomaru estaba echado hacia adelante, sus ojos como canicas, su boca seca. Juvia estaba reclinada hacía él, con sus manos en el rostro masculino. Lentamente él fue subiendo la mirada hacia ella, y sus ojos se entrecerraron, Juvia hizo ademán de bajar las manos, pero algo le detuvo: la carcajada que soltó él, y paulatinamente ella también lo hizo. Sus cejas juntándose, buscando una respuesta a la risa contagiosa de él.

—Así que, después de tanto tiempo, me vuelves a llamar "Toto-kun" —explico, sin necesidad de que ella lo hiciera audible.

La lluvia paró.

—Eso…

—No es como si me molestara—intervino él, antes de que comenzara a disculparse. Las bolsas que traía consigo ahora estaban en el suelo, pues se habían caído cuando él levanto las manos para cubrirse del repentino ataque.

Se hizo el silencio. Juvia bajo los ojos a los comestibles desperdigados por el suelo, y luego se inclinó para levantarlos y guardarlos de nuevo en las bolsas. Totomaru se agacho a su vez.

—Deja, yo las cojo.

Juvia negó con la cabeza, siguiendo con su tarea. Totomaru la miro hacerlo, supo de inmediato que era la manera en que ella se disculpaba por el ataque. Era obvio que ella no esperaba terminar usando magia.

—Juvia se siente inútil—Totomaru se quedó con la mano en el aire, a punto de levantar una lata de puré. Él se irguió medianamente…Juvia dejo caer todo su peso en el suelo. Ya no inclinada, sino sentada, con las manos en la madera rechinante del espacioso muelle, y el cabello mojado cubriendo su rostro.

— ¿Cómo es posible que Juvia Loxar, antigua miembro del Elemento Four, se sienta inútil? —cuestionó él, alargando su mano para posarla en la barbilla de ella y hacer que le mirara—¿Qué o _qui_ _é_ _n_ se atrevió a hacerte sentir de esa forma?

—Juvia fallo una misión…una misión bastante fácil—ella golpeo el suelo con su puño—Juvia no sabe cómo, Juvia sólo…se equivocó…

—Si me pasara algo como eso probablemente también me sentiría inútil—comento él con simpleza, y Juvia se encorvo a un más—Pero eso no significa que lo sea ¿Entiendes? — él dejo de estar en cuclillas para sentarse también, olvidándose de lo demás—Yo perdí en aquella misión, cuando atacamos el gremio al que perteneces ahora. Y sin embargo ahora enseño magia a niños que apenas comienzan en esto—una risita se le escapo, y Juvia la atrapo haciéndola salir también de ella—No soy tan inútil, después de todo ¿O sí?

Él acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de ella, haciendo que se ruborizara.

—Te aseguro que hay una buena razón tras esto. No lo puedes ver ahora, pero te apuesto que la hay.

Juvia recordaba poco de este Totomaru. Recordaba su cabello bicolor, su magia de fuego, recordaba sus ojos y su voz que siempre parecía estar burlándose. Recordaba sus comentarios mordaces, sus risas escandalosas, y ese claroscuro que siempre parecía rodearlo. Pocas veces había cruzado palabra con él. Ella no era apegada a los Elemento Four, y de hecho ninguno de ellos lo era. Y sin embargo, en sus trabajos eran tan eficaces. Encajaban el uno en el otro con facilidad.

—Juvia no recordaba que Toto-kun fuera así—pero el "Toto-kun" estaba para recordarle que al menos, dos veces antes, ya habían depositado temores y dolores en el otro. Y entonces ella, antes de que él pudiera repasar esas palabras y sentir que ella lo había olvidado, abrió la boca para decir que, después de todo, sí lo recordaba—No, Juvia sí lo…

— ¡Juvia!

Pero un grito, alzándose sobre el silencio de la noche, y las olas golpeando bajo el muelle, evito que ella terminara la frase.

— ¡Juvia!—escucharon nuevamente, y Totomaru se puso de pie, tendiendo su mano hacia ella para ayudarle a hacer lo mismo.

—Al parecer alguien te está buscando desesperadamente—susurro con picardía, a Juvia se le coloreo el rostro, y Totomaru tuvo aquella conocida sensación de vacío, y de ardor.

— ¡Juvia ¿Dónde…?

La pregunta quedo incompleta en la insonora oscuridad de la noche. Había manos unidas, había una sonrisa y un rubor, y calles mojadas.

Y él que estaba tan preocupado. Estúpido.

—Así que después de todo estas bien.

Juvia noto que él no la miraba a ella. Siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos, ella supo que lo que tanto desagrado le provocaba –porque era desagrado lo que había en sus ojos- era la mano de ella en la de alguien más.

Su imaginación se disparó sin que poder humano pudiera evitarlo, y estaba ella en brazos de Gray, mientras él – con capa, y una espada en su mano- miraba furibundo a Totomaru, diciendo que no pusiera sus manos sobre lo que le pertenecía.

— ¿Juvia?

— ¡Juvia!

Reaccionó cuando dos voces resonaron al mismo tiempo, y con la misma intensidad. Pero cuando volvio a esa realidad, Gray lanzo un comentario y no para ella.

— ¿No eres tú el tipito de fuego de Phantom Lord?

Totomaru le dedicó una mirada de superioridad, y por supuesto, de indignación. Pero entonces reparo en quien era la persona delante de él.

— ¡Ah, tú eres ese sujeto de hielo que se mete en las peleas de otros!

Gray tuvo un acceso de ira, no sólo por la manera en que se refirió a él, sino porque el dálmata ese no soltaba la mano de Juvia –y tampoco parecía querer hacerlo.

Él recorrió la distancia que los separaba, y cuando llegó frente a ellos, tomo la mano de Juvia y la apartó de la del otro.

— ¡Gray-sama! —exclamó ella, sorprendida por la rudeza del Fullbuster.

— ¿Por qué desapareces repentinamente? — pero él parecía dispuesto a cambiar el tema, haciéndola caminar—Y sin razón aparente…

Juvia quedó plantada en su lugar. Hasta que sintió que alguien le tomaba del otro brazo. Gray fue incapaz de avanzar.

— ¿Planeas llevarla contigo sin siquiera saber, en primera, el motivo que la hizo venir aquí?

—No te metas en esto…—empezó Gray peligrosamente, harto de la confianza con la que el otro se refería a Juvia, harto de que ella no fuera indiferente a eso.

—Claro que me meto—Totomaru, liberó el brazo de Juvia, pero se acercó a Gray, sus ojos brillaban, casi como si hubiera fuego en el interior de ellos—No es como si Juvia no me importara ¿Sabes?

Gray endureció su rostro. A lado de Totomaru estaba Juvia, que parecía meditabunda, abochornada, pero sobretodo menos triste de lo que antes estaba. Y no era por él, era por lo que sea que hubiera pasado entre ella y el tipo ese antes de que él llegara.

¿Podía ser tan intransigente? Sinceramente, no era como si supiera mucho acerca de comportamientos adecuados con una mujer especial. Había cosas que se escapaban de su conocimiento, por más que quisiera aparentar lo contrario.

Él vivía aparentemente en el presente de Juvia, pero carecía de la empatía para entender porque era o no era de tal modo en dicho presente. En cambio ese dálmata –cabello negro y blanco no le recordaban otra cosa- tenía el privilegio de estar antes, de haber vivido con ella bajo la lluvia, y saber la razón de esta.

—Toto-kun—llamo débilmente Juvia, tomando entre sus dedos la manga de él—J-Juvia le agradece que se preocupe por ella—una sonrisa sincera –y calidad- apareció en la comisura de sus labios, antes de que mirara a Gray—J-Juvia se disculpa con usted, Gray-sama, por salir del gremio y preocuparles

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —las cejas de Gray se juntaron, adivinando lo que ella diría a continuación—Juvia ¿Qué…?

—Juvia…Juvia volverá al gremio mañana, Gray-sama. Juvia no se siente dispuesta esta noche…

—Pero sí estas dispuesta para estar con él—completo de decir él.

Totomaru tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

—Escucha, niño—había una clara advertencia en la manera en que se expresó—No sé qué seas para Juvia, pero si ella prefiere quedarse aquí, o ir a cualquier otro sitio sin ti, entonces deberías respetarlo.

Gray contuvo las ganas de arrearle un empujón, o simplemente congelarlo, pero Juvia, la posición de Juvia, y ese sentimiento que le embargo cuando la miro, le hicieron detenerse.

—Oye—sin embargo, no pudo evitar pasar por completo de Totomaru e ir hacia donde estaba ella, sus manos –instintivamente- buscaron las de ella, como si fuera natural, como cuando unían sus magias—Recuerda…recuerda que estoy aquí ¿Sí?

Juvia apretó las manos de él entre las suyas, sonriendo y percibiendo que sus ojos volvían a mojarse. Gray también estaba empapado. Él realmente la había estado buscando bajo la lluvia, pensó ella entre alegre y triste.

—Juvia lo tiene presente, Gray-sama, de verdad.

Totomaru sólo cerró los ojos cuando notó que la distancia entre Juvia y Gray era escasa.

Ella cerro los ojos, abandonandose a la espontanea caricia que él hizo, y las manos parecieron aferrarse entre ellas y no quererse soltar, porque los labios de él se plantaron en la frente de ella con cariño.

Juvia contuvo un suspiro.

Luego, el pelinegro se separó de ella reticentemente, y le dio la espalda, pasando a lado de Totomaru, dirigiendole una amenaza silenciosa. El otro no dijo nada, pero siguió la silueta masculina hasta que esta fue engullida por las sombras de la noche.

Más allá de ellos el mar retumbaba contra la costa, contra las piedras bajo el muelle y la madera vibraba como una promesa a futuro. Totomaru se giró despacio, comprobando que, tal como lo pensaba, los ojos azules de Juvia susurraban anhelantes por algo que les parecía imposible.

— ¿La lluvia…—Totomaru detuvo un segundo la pregunta, casi dramáticamente—…es por él?

Juvia tomó una bocanada de aire antes de contestar. Tenía sus propias preguntas internas, por ejemplo ¿Por qué Gray parecía tan necio en dejarla con su antiguo compañero? ¿Y por qué se había quedado si quien la quería a su lado era Gray?

—No, no—ella acompañó su negativa con un movimiento de cabeza—Al contrario, Gray-sama es la razón por la que la lluvia se fue. Gray-sama fue quien mostró el sol a Juvia por primera vez.

No en ese momento. Si no antes, luego de la ruptura de Phantom, porque Totomaru recordaba esa última reunión sin nubarrones, sin goteos contra las ventanas. Y una Juvia ya no gris, ya no incolora.

—Ya veo—musito— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no quisieras ir con él, siendo que es tan especial?

Fue entonces que Juvia se permitió liberar esa risita cantarina, absolutamente sincera, absolutamente de ella.

—Juvia acaba de reencontrarse con Toto-kun—anunció—Y él acaba de incendiar la noche en que Juvia estaba triste.

"Incendiar" repitió el mentalmente. Esbozó una sonrisa ¿Por qué era ella tan especial desde antes? ¿Por qué sentía esa enorme satisfacción de que ella se hubiera quedado con él, que lo hubiera preferido a él? Al menos, por esa noche, él era el centro de su felicidad.

—Juvia pensó que sería fabuloso si Toto-kun y ella pudieran platicar un poco más.

—Lo que la señorita quiera—concedió, y levantó su mano para mostrar el camino lejos del muelle.

Juvia se limitó a asentir, y comprendió que él no había mostrado un cielo despejado para ella, y no había traído los rayos de sol para que secaran su cara. Pero sí sería él quien encendería sus noches más oscuras en una lluvia de luciérnagas y chispas de fuego inmortal.

.

* * *

¡Espero que no quedara tan "Khe?" XD  
Aclaraciones: No es como si Juvia se fuera a quedar para siempre con Totomaru, pero ella quería estar con su amigo/ex compañero un poco más. Y bueno, el título "Who gets the girl" significa "Quien se queda con la chica", y como se dieron cuenta, Toto-kun se quedo con la chica, aunque no para siempre.

Quiero mandar un mensajito por aquí a quienes sigue " **Dark Star** ", por favor no se desesperen, ni piensen que voy a dejar plantada la historia, sencillamente primero quiero sacar este reto y ahora sí retomare las actualizaciones de ese fic.  
¡Muchas, muchas gracias a todas por sus preciosos reviews en el primer tema! Espero este también les guste *corazones y besos para todas*

¡Saludos!

 **ammipime**


	3. Run in the Room

¡Aquí yo de nuevo!  
Esta vez traigo el cuarto OS, correspondiente al tema: **"** _ **Enseñemosle a Natsu lo que es un elemento sorpresa"** _ del reto _**"Super big aniversary party"**_

Es un elemento sorpresa, así que no puedo decirles de qué va... Pero espero que lo disfruten (?)

Y como siempre: _**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Super big aniversary party" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction.**_

Nota: El OS correspondiente a **"Nakama power de escritoras"** lo pueden encontrar en el siguiente link:

 **(http)s/11739411/1/Water-Winter-Snow  
sin los parentesis :v **

Un agradecimiento especial a **Hitomi Akera** y **Chachos** por haber aceptado el unir fuerzas para ese OS. Las amo *corazones por todos lados*

.

.

Ahora sí, a lo que corresponde.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RUN IN THE ROOM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Quién fue el de esta grandiosa idea?

La voz de Gray Fullbuster se alzó sobre los rumores de risas, roces de ropa y un débil resplandor. Sonaba fastidiado, y hasta apesumbrado. Tal vez sólo era que su idea de "diversión" no encajaba con la idea de "diversión" de sus compañeros.

—J-Juvia no está m-muy segura—tartamudeo la chica a su lado—P-pero c-cree que fue N-Natsu-san.

Natsu ¿Cuándo no? No era como si él no lo supiera, de todas formas, pero preguntarlo fue una mera manera de romper la tensión del momento. Estaban en penumbras –semi penumbras- dentro de lo que, a todas luces, era un viejo armario, cubierto de polvo y demasiado estrecho. Juvia ya había ahogado más de un estornudo en los dos minutos que llevaban dentro.

A penas dos minutos, y lo más que había avanzado era en estar frente a ella, con la punta de sus pies rozando los de ella, y un tornillo quemándole la espalda ¿En qué momento se había quitado la camisa? No fue consciente de eso, pero si era consciente de que ella se esforzaba por no mirarle a la cara. Sus azules ojos estaban fijos en la madera de la puerta, y estaba encogida lo más que ese pequeño sitio le permitía.

Gray no se sentía privilegiado de estar en un lugar tan incómodo y sucio. Pero era un alivio que, en ese ridículo juego, su número y el de Juvia hubieran coincidido. No fue Natsu, ni Jellal, y mejor aún, no fue Gajeel, quienes se habían quedado encerrados con ella.

Porque Gray debía aceptar, a dientes cerrados y golpeteos furiosos, que Gajeel era una de sus principales razones para no negarse a entrar ahí con ella. Todo ese tiempo Juvia había insistido en que Gajeel sólo era "su mejor amigo", su "casi hermano", y que de hecho, estaba "increíblemente entusiasmado con Levy-san", pero a Gray todavía no le convencía, y mucho menos cuando Gajeel se había presentado voluntario para entrar con ella cuando supo que el elegido había sido él.

— ¿C-cuanto tiempo falta? —cuestionó ella con voz ansiosa, y mirando la lucecita que iluminaba a penas sus rostros, dando un aspecto blanco y negro a sus pieles.

—A penas han pasado cinco minutos, se supone que debemos estar quince—respondio, ojeando rápidamente su reloj.

Gray maldijo a Erza, porque si bien, Natsu había sugerido la idea de jugar eso, Erza había secundado al cabeza de algodón, y por si fuera poco, había impuesto el tiempo.

—No pensé que esto te resultara tan molesto—comentó de pronto, y un matiz de enojo se escurrió por su voz. Por vez primera Juvia le miró completamente, sus ojos más abiertos de lo habitual, y la luz de la mariposa se refugió en sus, ya de por sí, luminosos ojos; Gray sintió que se ahogaba.

—J-Juvia n-no…—ella se calló, pero hubo algo en él que le hizo recuperar fuerzas y hablar claro y conciso— A Juvia no le molesta. Juvia está feliz de estar aquí con Gray-sama, sin embargo no es lo mismo para Gray-sama. A Gray-sama sí que le molesta.

No esperó que ella fuera tan directa. Y mucho menos que sus palabras fueran hirientes. Gray supuso que no podría ser diferente, tomando en cuenta que él siempre la alejaba de su lado, y rechazaba todas las muestras de afecto que ella le concedía.

—Juvia no puede imaginar lo enojado que debe estar Gajeel-kun…

Suficiente.

En el exterior sólo hubo un veloz golpe, en el interior fue más que eso. Hubo un grito, y pecho chocando contra pecho.

— ¿Qué cojones tiene que ver Gajeel en esto? —exigió saber él, sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Juvia, sus piernas abiertas sobre las caderas de ella. Juvia tenía los pies encogidos, pegando contra la madera del armario, y sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Gray.

Y también parecía asustada.

Pero Gray ignoro totalmente ese hecho, y acercó más su rostro al de ella. La luz de la mariposa casi se extinguió con ese movimiento, y Juvia sólo fue capaz de sentir el vaho de su aliento contra sus labios.

— ¿Qué te traes tú con Gajeel? — volvió a interrogar él, pero esta vez fue sosegado, casi como si su voz fuera una caricia— ¿Por qué tendría que enojarse el idiota ese?

Juvia jadeo, y un agradable escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Una de las manos de Gray había abandonado su posición a lado de su cabeza, y ahora recorría, casi sin tocar, la extensión del brazo de ella. La yema de sus dedos en contacto con la aterciopelada piel de ella le mando un cosquilleo a la entrepierna, y Gray maldijo por lo bajo.

—G-Gray-sa…

—Shss—la silencio en el acto, hundiendo repentinamente su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de ella; Juvia se sofocó.

—Gajeel y Juvia son sólo amigos. Pero a Gajeel le molesta que Gray-sama no…no acepte los sentimientos de Juvia.

Gray dejó de escuchar las voces del exterior. Se volvieron más débiles hasta extinguirse por completo. Había algo zumbando en sus oídos: silencio y la rápida pero firme respiración de ella. También escuchaba el sonido de su propio corazón, como si estuviera en sus manos, entre ella y él.

Los celos no eran el camino para lograr algo bueno, pero esta vez debía agradecer a ese sentimiento que lo gobernaba muchas veces y nunca quería reconocer. Era la primera vez que aceptaba con todas sus letras que estaba celoso. Al menos para sí mismo.

—Pero está bien…Juvia no puede obligar a Gray-sama…

El inhaló el aroma de ella, y antes de que ella pudiera terminar la oración, él se abrió paso entre sus cabellos azules, rozó su nariz en la delicada piel, y con los labios abiertos, depósito un húmedo beso en su cuello.

Juvia dejó de respirar. O eso sintió ella.

—Si te beso ahora no me estarás obligando—siseo en el oído de ella, y entonces, despacio, movió su rostro, colocándolo delante del de ella. La luz de la mariposa subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración de ella.

Juvia admiro los ojos grises de él, más profundos y seductores que antes, y el brillo reflejado en su piel bronceada. Lo último que vio, antes de que la luz se extinguiera, devorada por el pecho de él contra el suyo, fue los labios de Gray entreabiertos, acercándose predadoramente a los suyos.

Y luego todo fue sensaciones rutilantes. Un subibaja entre el temor y el deseo. Temor de que la puerta se abriera en cualquier momento, en que la alarma del reloj sonará, y deseo de que todo lo demás desapareciera y, tal como en el interior de ese armario, sólo fueran ellos dos en la oscuridad.

Pero no fue una alarma lo que sonó, y tampoco fue la puerta abriéndose lo que los sacó de su ensueño de amor y pasión al fin a flote y desenfrenado.

Fue un grito. Y el correteo de pasos que, incluso cuando no los veían, les traspasó su desespero.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Juvia intentó incorporarse, pero el peso de Gray sobre ella se lo impidió— Gray-sama, Juvia no escucha las voces de los chicos…

Gray quito la mirada de la madera y la dirigió a ella. El pulso en su cuello había aumentado y la sangre corría veloz por sus venas. No quería que Juvia se levantara ahora, mucho menos cuando la mariposa había vuelto a emitir su pálida luz que, por más tenue que fuera, hacía obvio el bulto bajo sus pantalones.

—Juvia...de verdad quisiera salir ahora pero…—su voz salió dura y ronca—tengo un problema bastante masculino…

— ¡Gray-sama! —chillo ella, cuando bajo indiscretamente la mirada y se encontró con _aquello_. Ella se cubrió la boca con una mano, y sus ojos chocaron con los de él.

—Siéntete privilegiada, mujer, nadie logra esto con un par de besos.

Ella bajo su mano y rodó los ojos con el comentario; Gray sonrío torcidamente, antes de soltar una risilla que le coloreo el rostro a ella.

—Eso no ha sido gracioso, Gray-sama—rezongó— Pero más importante, Juvia realmente no escucha a los chicos y…

El reloj en la muñeca de Gray comenzó a pitar, un punto rojo que prendía y apagaba. El tiempo había acabado.

—Gray-sama…

Gray comprendió. Inclsuo antes de que Juvia pudiera decir aquello por completo:

Nadie había abierto la puerta.

.

.

Asomo su rostro por la apertura, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación desde ese ángulo, y sólo noto la luz que se colaba por la puerta entreabierta del cuarto. Salió totalmente, cuidando de no resbalar con nada, luego tendió su mano y ayudó a la chica a salir también.

Juvia dio dos pasos, con su mano izquierda aún en la de Gray. La habitación estaba vacía, en el suelo había colchas arrugadas, el cartón vacío de las pizzas, papas, cacahuates y barajas.

Instintivamente ella llevo su mano al dije luminoso de mariposa pendiendo de su cuello, apretándolo con insistencia y buscando el consuelo que ese pequeño objeto lograba darle. El calor de la mano de Gray alrededor de la suya también lograba mantenerla en tierra.

— ¿Dónde se fueron todos?

—Tal vez están en la sala…

—Debieron haber venido por nosotros, se suponía que…

Gray avanzó, y puso su dedo sobre los labios de ella; Juvia detuvo sus palabras.

—Tranquila—él le sonrió consoladoramente, antes de comenzar a caminar, llevándola consigo—Vamos, busquemos a esos traidores.

Pero cuando iban a salir de la habitación, la luz del corredor emitió un parpadeo y chirrido consternante. Juvia jadeo temerosa y se abrazó a él. Gray le rodeo la cintura, mientras sus ojos se paseaban por los espacios visibles de la mansión.

La luz no volvió a su habitual intensidad, permaneció parpadeante, envolviendolo todo en iluminación media, que no era para nada romántica.

—Salgan de donde estén, chicos—grito Gray, su voz molesta—Están asustando a Juvia, y no es gracioso.

En cuanto termino, una sombra se movió a sus espaldas, Juvia logro visualizarla a tiempo, para reconocer el cabello rubio.

— ¡Lucy-san! — exclamó, y salió corriendo tras ella, Gray pisándole los talones— ¡Era Lucy-san, Juvia está segura!

—Estos idiotas ¿En que están pensando? —jadeo Gray, con la voz brincoteando por la carrera. No sabía en qué momento se les había ocurrido cambiar el juego, pero al menos debieron tener la decencia de decirles.

Detuvieron su carrera cuando, en la distancia, escucharon de nuevo un grito. Un grito desgarrador y femenino. Levy. Pensaron al unísono, mirándose en el acto.

— ¡Dejen de jugar, chicos! —exigió Juvia con voz insegura.

—Salgan de donde estén.

El chirrido de una puerta a su izquierda fue la respuesta, murmullos salían del interior de la habitación. Las lámparas chisporrotearon de nueva cuenta, y cuando Gray comenzó a avanzar, con Juvia a su lado, algo se movió detrás de esta.

Los nervios de Juvia gritaron. El estremecimiento posterior a eso la dejó inmóvil. Con temor giro de a poco el rostro, y entonces sus ojos captaron, impresionados, la figura en el pasillo del otro lado.

No era alguien que ella conociera. No era algo que ella hubiera visto antes. Era una figura, algo parado en el corredor, translúcido y sin rostro. Sin embargo Juvia sabía que la estaba mirando. Ella abrió la boca, para llamar a Gray, o simplemente para gritar, sus mano se levantó, apuntando lo que sea que fuera eso, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de soltar un quejido.

La figura avanzó, pasando entre la herrería del pasillo, librando el vacío entre ese y el lugar donde estaba ella parada. Y cuando estaba menos de dos metros las luces se apagaron, y Juvia grito, como si nunca antes hubiera gritado y nunca más pudiera volver a hacerlo.

.

.

.

Estaba muerta. Había algo blando debajo de ella. Estaba muerta y estaba recostada entre nueves. Luego algo oscuro se posó sobre ella y la suavidad desapareció. Juvia se incorporó de golpe, golpeando a alguien en el camino.

— ¡Auch! —se quejaron, y Juvia retrocedió hasta chocar con algo duro.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, y sus manos extendido al frente, como si eso fuera suficiente para defenderse.

— ¡Al fin despertaste! —esa voz era más conocida de lo que ella esperaba.

Abrió los ojos. Estos se llenaron de lágrimas, y sin esperar a algo más ella brinco sobre la persona delante, aferrando a ese ser viviente como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

— ¡Gajeel-kun, Gajeel-kun, Juvia estaba tan asustada! —gimió, las lágrimas desbordándose por sus mejillas— ¡Juvia y Gray-sama no eran capaces de encontrar a alguien, y luego Lucy-san…y las luces, y la sombra! —gritoneo, atorándose con sus palabras y explicaciones sin sentido— ¡La sombra, Gajeel, Juvia pensó que iba a morir!

—Ya, ya…—dijo consoladoramente el pelinegro, apretándola contra él.

Juvia se separó un poco de él, sorbiendo por la nariz y reteniendo los sollozos. Ella buscó desesperada la mirada rojiza de su amigo.

— ¿D-dónde está Gray-sama?

Gajeel la miró con expresión en blanco, los labios de Juvia temblaron y entonces, cuando ella se preparaba para salir corriendo, gritar y buscarlo, Gajeel la sujetó de los hombros.

—El nudista está bien, tranquila Juvia— sin embargo ella parecía no creerle— ¡De verdad, Juvia, él está bien!

La rudeza en su voz fue capaz de tranquilizarla. Juvia detuvo sus manotazos, aun con el miedo en presionando fuertemente su garganta.

— ¿Dónde…?

—Está afuera, él dice que de pronto tú gritaste y te desmayaste. La luz se había apagado, y él apenas fue capaz de sujetarte.

— ¿Él está bien?

—Asustado, pero bien, me imagino que casi se orina pero…

— ¡¿Dónde diablos se metieron?! —grito ella de pronto, empujándolo con fuerza, totalmente furiosa por lo socarrona que había sido la voz de Gajeel. Su rostro estaba colérico— ¡¿Saben lo horrible que fue?! —ella siguió empujándolo— ¿¡Por qué rayos hacen estupideces como estas?!

Gajeel tomo sus brazos con fuerza, conteniendo los golpes que ella le lanzaba, pero Juvia no disminuyó ni un momento sus ataques, ni paro de retorcerse.

— ¡Juvia, maldita sea, deja que te explique!

— ¡Juvia no quiere explicaciones, Juvia sólo quiere que la sueltes, ella se largará de aquí!

—Juvia.

La chica paró sus ataques, y clavo de inmediato sus ojos en la entrada de la habitación. Gajeel aún la tenía sujeta por los brazos, pero no era por eso que el gesto de Gray estaba sombrío.

—Gray-sama—suspiró ella con alivio—Juvia quiere…

—Escucha, Juvia—la seriedad en la voz de él le quitó totalmente la tranquilidad. Ella siento que sus piernas temblaron—Que los chicos no aparecieran no era broma, ellos no estaban bromeando.

Juvia levantó sus ojos a Gajeel, que parecía más que enojado, desesperado. Ella se tensó aún más ante esa visión.

—Algo malo está pasando. Levy y Lucy desaparecieron y no son capaces de encontrarlas hasta ahora. Natsu salió a buscar a Lucy, pero tampoco ha vuelto, y Gajeel, Jellal y Erza no han dado con ninguno de los tres.

— ¡Gajeel!

La alarmada voz de Erza interrumpió la explicación de Gray. Ella se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, jadeando y llorando. Sus ojos estaban rojos, su rostro en una mueca de terror puro. Juvia tuvo un mal presentimiento que se acrecentó cuando noto la expresión de verdadero miedo en el impasible Gajeel.

—En-encontramos a Levy—soltó la pelirroja, mirando atribulada a Gajeel—Y…N-Natsu y Lucy están…están también…

Gajeel atravesó la puerta antes de que la Scarlet pudiera terminar.

— ¡Gajeel-kun espera!

Ni siquiera el grito de Juvia pudo pararlo. Gray, Erza y ella fueron tras el Redfox, siguiéndolo entre los pasillos de la vieja mansión Heartfilia. Gajeel paró en seco cuando se encontró a Jellal, sus ojos apagados, sus labios pálidos, en la puerta de la cocina.

Gajeel continuó caminando, y Juvia sintió que los latidos de su corazón se disparaban. De pronto, Gajeel cayó de rodillas al suelo; Erza avanzó hasta Jellal, que parecía fuera de la realidad.

Juvia dio dos pasos hacia Gajeel, sus pies temblorosos, un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda. Habían escuchado gritar a Levy antes. Un grito de dolor, de miedo, como si le estuvieran…asesinando. Los dientes de Juvia tiritaban. Gray iba a su lado, sus manos unidas y apretadas, de tal forma que pudieron sentir el frío calando en el otro.

Y de pronto Juvia contuvo la respiración, vio a Levy -sentada y llorando, un llanto que sólo eran quejidos ahora- sus ojos estaban vacíos. Pero lo que le paralizo el alma, lo que golpeo el rostro como una verdad inclemente y escalofriante, no fue el rostro de Levy.

Gray abrazo a Juvia, pegándola a su pecho, ahogando el grito de ella, escondiendo él mismo sus ojos de la terrorífica escena, sosteniendo sus temblores en los temblores de ella, y dejando que las lágrimas de ella mojaran su cuerpo, cuando descubrieron la pesadilla:

Más allá de ellos estaba Natsu, sosteniendo entre sus brazos y lágrimas el estómago abierto, el rostro irreconocible, el cabello rubio enmarañado de una inerte Lucy.

Antes de que Gajeel fuera capaz de avanzar hacia Levy para sacarla del horror, antes de que Erza y Jellal cayeran de rodillas al suelo, antes de que Juvia pudiera gritar de nuevo entre los brazos protectores de Gray, las luces de la mansión se apagaron, y los cristales vibraron, en perfecta sintonía con la figura blanca que avanzaba hacia todo ellos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

¡Chan, chan, chan, chaaaan!

¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal quedó? ¿Muy horrible?  
El elemento sorpresa era **terror** , y no tengo experiencia escribiendo "Terror". Me dijeron que podía ser un terror cómico, pero YOLO xD

Espero que no decepcionará, y de nueva cuenta muchas, muchas, gracias por leer estas historias locas.

¡Las adoro!

 **ammipime**


	4. And you to cheer the heart

¡Un OS más y van...-perdió la cuenta-...cinco, creo!

Esta vez el tema es: _**"Celebremos que es Septiembre"**_

Y como en este topic teníamos que elegir una fecha conmemorativa, yo decidí que la mía sería: Día Internacional de la Beneficencia, que se celebra el 08 de Septiembre.

Sin más, espero que lo disfruten.

¡Adelante!

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Super big aniversary party" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **AND YOU TO CHEER THE HEART**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos sabían lo mucho que Juvia Loxar amaba a Gray Fullbuster. Sabían que ella lo amaba demasiado, tanto que celebraba cada día desde que lo conoció, que compraba figurines y cuadros de él. También sabían que tenía un montón de peluches del pelinegro. Peluches con distintas expresiones, y la mayoría adorables. Peluches que ella misma hacía, y que nunca, jamás, se atrevería a regalar. O a tirar, que era lo mismo que regalar.

Por eso, cuando en una mañana común y corriente, que luego ya no lo sería, Natsu Dragneel y su acostumbrado grupo, se cruzaron con una niña –bajita, castaña, dos trenzas, sin un diente- saltando de un lado para otro en la plaza de Magnolia, con una miniatura del mago de hielo entre sus manos, el fin del mundo pareció desatarse.

Desde luego era de esperarse la reacción del Fullbuster, y de todos los demás, cuando, al entrar al gremio, y luego de la sorpresa que se habían llevado en plena calle, no hubo nadie brincando para recibirlo, ni gritando su nombre con alegría.

Un "Buenos días, bienvenidos" de Mirajane fue lo único que los recibió. A él y a sus compañeros.

—Ella se veía muy contenta esta mañana. Es extraño, considerando que Gray no está…

El mago de hielo atrapó en el aire la frase de Laki. Una frase que claramente era mordaz, cargada de doble intención. Al parecer Laki no se había dado cuenta que él estaba ahí. Tampoco lo habían hecho Kinana y Evergreen, que rió tontamente, diciendo algo acerca de "Cuando el gato no esta los ratones hacen fiesta".

Gray no supo, ni quiso saber, qué tanto estaban sugiriendo esas mujeres.

Y no era como si le importara, de todas formas, mucho menos le importaba que Mirajane soltara uno de esos comentarios destinados a unir parejas (o terminarlas).

—Ella dijo que tenía una cita muy importante ¿recuerdan?

—Oh, cierto—agregó Kinana—Kanna-san iba a acompañarla a buscar "ropa apropiada"

Tras ellas, Wendy lanzó un verdadero grito de horror, y Erza la sostuvo antes de que la niña se fuera de espaldas.

—J-Juvia-san está en peligro—soltó Wendy.

Todos la miraron sin comprender, y ella les relató ese día en que Kanna le había llevado a comprar ropa, y toda la clase de ropa atrevida que le hizo probarse, cuando sólo se trataba de una visita al orfanato.

Gray no quiso imaginar la ropa que le ayudaría a conseguir a Juvia tratándose de una "cita".

— ¡Pobre Wendy! —Erza la abrazo fuertemente— ¿¡Pasaste una verdadera tortura ¿Dónde estaba yo para defenderte!?

Pero Gray ya no se quedó a escuchar la respuesta de una casi asfixiada Wendy, él simplemente se dio la vuelta lo más discretamente que pudo, y salió del gremio.

Evidentemente, la discreción no era algo en lo que él fuera un experto, porque lo que su huida fue notoria.

— ¿Creen que fue a buscar a Juvia? —soltó de pronto Lisanna, colocando sobre la barra una bandeja con bebidas, y sonriendo ante la visión de la puerta cerrándose

—Fue a buscarla—acoto Laki, una mirada pícara del otro lado de sus anteojos.

—Gray es cada día menos discreto—comentó Mirajane, antes de darse la vuelta y volver a sus deberes.

.

.

.

No era como si ellos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para hacer que Gray saliera a buscar a Juvia. De hecho, lo que habían dicho era verdad. Juvia había entrado esa mañana bastante animada al gremio, y cuando se lo preguntaron, ella sencillamente respondió "Juvia tiene una cita muy especial hoy".

Tampoco mentían cuando dijeron que Kanna la había acompañado a buscar "ropa apropiada", aunque probablemente mentían sobre lo apropiada que podría resultar esa ropa. Con Kanna había posibilidad de que fuera todo lo contrario.

Era precisamente eso lo que hacían en ese momento.

— ¡Ah, Juvia está realmente entusiasmada! —exclamó la maga de agua, su cabello enfundado en un lindo gorro.

—Bueno, creo que es normal, es la primera vez que haces esto ¿no? —Kanna la miro sonriente, mientras elevaba un abrigo azul oscuro frente a los ojos de la chica.

A Juvia le encanto, así que lo compro y salió de la tienda junto a Kanna.

— ¿Estás segura de querer regalar todas esas cosas?

Juvia giro el rostro hacia su compañera, sonriendo cálidamente.

—Kanna-san vio la sonrisa de esa pequeña—comenzó—Juvia comprende la soledad, Kanna-san, Juvia comprende ese deseo de querer importarle a alguien, es por eso que, cuando esa niña sostuvo ese muñeco entre sus manos, y su rostro se ilumino, Juvia deseo poder ver esa sonrisa en otros niños, también.

Y era cierto. La tarde anterior, cuando de una forma extraña ella y Juvia habían terminado caminando juntas rumbo a Fairy Hills, Kanna había decidido pasar frente a las puertas del orfanato de Magnolia, y Juvia, no teniendo nada que hacer, le acompaño. Kanna pudo darse cuenta de la forma en que Juvia había mirado a todos esos niños: con empatía, como si se viera a si misma de pequeña.

Kanna sabía que era una buena chica, y sabía que había más en ella que lo que la mayoría veía.

Juvia no sólo era la enamorada de Gray Fullbuster. Ella ya lo había comprendido con anterioridad, aquella vez antes del festival de fantasía.

Pero lo reitero en esa ocasión. Cuando Juvia descubrió a una niña que no paraba de llorar, retirada del resto, oculta tras una columna en el fondo del orfanato. Juvia, que casualmente llevaba uno de esos muñecos de Gray, que acostumbraba a hacer, se acercó a ella y extendió el peluche con dulzura. La niña primero pareció desconfiada, pero luego lo sostuvo, y una sonrisa adorno su rostro en el acto.

Juvia y Kanna salieron de ahí con la promesa de volver al día siguiente con regalos. Y Juvia iba a cumplir esa promesa.

—Juvia está segura de querer hacerlo.

Kanna arrugo la frente, conteniendo el llanto que la adorable Juvia estaba provocándole, pero no pudo contener el tomarla entre sus brazos y estrujarla con fuerza.

— ¡Eres tan tierna y buena, Juvia! —lloriqueo, y Juvia emitió una risita nerviosa.

.

.

.

La cita era más tarde, por lo que Juvia tuvo tiempo de asegurarse que cada peluche estuviera en su lugar. Paseo su mirada azulina por las cómodas y demás muebles de su habitación, reconociendo los espacios vacíos que ahora existían.

—Así está bien, Juvia, realmente harás algo bueno—se dijo, antes de mirarse en el espejo y notar, de nueva cuenta, esos cambios que progresivamente había ido teniendo.

Su cabello estaba más largo, sus ojos más luminosos, su piel se le antojaba más colorida. En resumen: Era feliz.

Gray le había mostrado la felicidad. Y ella se había dado cuenta que, esos peluches que tanto le gustaban, podían tener un mejor uso. Si la hacían feliz a ella ¿Por qué no harían felices a otros más?

Gray se dio cuenta que el abrigo no mostraba demás, pero no por eso dejaba de ser coqueto. Además, probablemente el atuendo ese ocultara algo verdaderamente provocativo, o incluso, podría sólo estar cubriendo la desnudez de Juvia.

Ellas iban sonrientes, sonrisas cómplices, de amistad y confianza. Gray las siguió discretamente. Preguntándose una vez más porque era exactamente que iba tras ella. Porque era Juvia quien le interesaba. Juvia y sus mejillas ruborizadas, Juvia y sus saltitos de felicidad.

Gray se quedó quieto cuando noto que ellas entraban a la iglesia. Y entonces, la idea de que Juvia llevaba algo provocativo o tenía alguna cita indecente se evaporo por completo de su mente.

Entro también. Sus pasos retumbaron en el espaciosos reciento, pero continuó avanzando, tras el eco que dejaban los pasos de las otras dos. Las encontró de pie, en medio de un jardín, rodeadas de niños. Kanna saco algo de su bolso: cartas, y luego todo se encendió en un lluvia de luces doradas y azules.

Regalos sustituyeron a las luces. Juvia se inclinó, tomando uno entre sus manos, entregándoselo al primer niño. Pero Gray noto una cosa más: a su lado, con una mano sosteniendo la falda del abrigo de Juvia, y la otra acunando protectoramente un peluche con su cara, estaba la niña de esa mañana.

— ¡Es tan suave! —chillo una vocecita a su lado.

Era una niña también, con un peluche –también de él- pegado a sus mejillas. Una sonrisa involuntaria le jugueteó en los labios. Y un suspiro se le escapo.

— ¿Verdad que es increíble?—la voz de Kanna se abrió paso a su lado, Gray sintió un escalofrío— ¿Por qué no te uniste a nosotras en lugar de estarnos siguiendo como un verdadero acosador?

Entonces, después de todo, no había sido tan discreto, pensó con ironía.

—No las estaba…

— ¡Oh, claro que no "nos estabas"! —lo interrumpió Kanna—Estabas siguiendo a Juvia, que es diferente.

Gray se cruzó de brazos, volteando el rostro hacia cualquier otro lado.

—Juvia no pensó dos veces antes de decidirse a regalar todas esas cosas ¿Sabes? —Kanna tenía su atención en la maga de agua, que no terminaba de repartir los regalos a los niños—Casualmente hoy es el día de la beneficencia, y Juvia no tiene ni idea. Ella pasó por aquí ayer, se conmovió tanto con lo que vio, regalo un peluche a esa niña que ahora vez abrazada a ella, y luego ya no fui capaz de sacar la idea de traer regalos hoy.

— ¿Y eso qué? —rezongo Gray, todavía sin ver a la cara a Kanna.

La castaña chasqueo la lengua, y apoyó su brazo en el hombro de él.

—Pues nada, que Juvia no es sólo la Juvia que nosotros conocemos.

Y diciendo eso se fue. Gray sólo noto el peso removiéndose de su hombro, y luego, fijó su mirada en la chica, que había terminado de repartir los regalos.

Ella se dio la vuelta repentinamente, a su alrededor todo parecía opaco. Ella estaba tan feliz, que brillaba. Y sus colores apagaban los demás.

— ¡Kanna-san ¿Ves lo felices que…?!—Juvia no fue capaz de terminar. Sus manos apretaron la tela de su abrigo nerviosamente, y sintió su boca árida, como su hubiera comido arena— ¡Gray-sama! —exclamó, auténticamente admirada, notando la presencia de él— Juvia no…—se atoro—Juvia no pensó encontrar a Gray-sama aquí.

Ella se acercó a él, lenta e insegura. Había demasiados muñecos de Gray despotricando por ahí, y aunque a ella le hacía feliz, y sabía que él era una buena persona, podría no gustarle al Fullbuster.

—Tampoco pensé encontrarte aquí, Juvia

Alguien grito, un grito de excitación, de idolatría y nervios. Juvia y Gray reaccionaron al mismo tiempo ante lo que sonó como un "¡Él es el muñeco!"

E imprevistamente quedaron rodeados de niños. Todos riendo, todos felices, lanzando un montón de preguntas, reconociendo la marca del gremio en el peluche. Reconociéndolo a él, reconociendo también a Juvia.

— ¿Entonces son novios? —curioseó la niñita que Gray había visto la primera vez. Sintió que su rostro ardía, y luego percibió la risa de Juvia a su lado.

Seguro que se había hecho un montón de ideas raras, pensó abrumado.

Juvia se inclinó hacia la niña, rozándole la nariz con la yema de su dedo meñique.

—Juvia no es la novia de Gray-sama—contesto encantadoramente, con sinceridad y Gray la contemplo admirado. Contempló también la decepción en el rostro de la niña de las trenzas. Juvia volvió a reír tranquilamente, y su risa era como el sonido relajante de un riachuelo, pero contrario a eso, le dejo un mal sabor de boca a él.

Era la primera vez que la veía hacer algo así: negando algo que ella soñaba. Y no le gustó. Estaba mal esa negativa. Estaba mal que ella corroborara esa negativa.

Así que se reclinó, rozando con su hombro el hombro de Juvia, mirándola antes de hablar.

—Eso es una verdad a medias— la comisura de sus labios curvándose hacia arriba, Juvia entreabrió los labios, sin comprender lo que él estaba diciendo, pero comenzando a ilusionarse de todas formas— Nosotros no lo somos—la sonrisa ladina de él terminó por completarse, y entonces sus mano busco la de ella, y los ojos de Juvia, y de la niña frente a ellos, resplandecieron—pero estamos de camino a serlo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Debo confesar que esa última frase Gray me pudo *fangirlea* ¡Amo al Gruvia! -pero le gusta el crack- ¿Quedo bonito? ¿Les gusto? ¿No es muy empalagoso?

La idea me vino solita, lo de regalar peluches y Juvia siendo tan así con los niños, y también lo de meter a Kanna.

Espero que quedara lindo. Y sobretodo, que les gustara.

¡Besos y abrazos!

 **ammipime**


	5. Autum Rain

¡Yei, hola de nuevo!

En esta ocasión traigo el que debería ser, si no me equivoco, el sexto tema: **Descubriendo un Octubre aterrador,** del reto: **Super big aniversary party**.

Espero que el OS les guste.

¡Besos!

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Super big aniversary party" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **AUTUM RAIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se llevó la mano al cuello por décima ocasión, asesinando al nuevo mosquito que osaba alimentarse de él. Chasqueo la lengua, mirando, después, la sangre embarrada en su palma, y que fue a limpiarse con la tela del pantalón color caqui, ya de por si cubierto de lodo.

Gray Fullbuster se acomodó el cinto de la carabina en el hombro. Incluso cuando estaban a mediados de Octubre el calor en ese sitio era sofocante. A su alrededor sólo había maleza y humedad. Sus botas se atoraban entre lianas y barro. El clima de esa región, pensó Gray acalorado, no era parecido al clima otoñal de su país.

Ahora mismo podría estar en su cómoda cama en Inglaterra. Bebiendo un buen vino, y por supuesto, con placentera compañía. Él se aclaró la garganta, preguntándose porque de pronto estaba pensando en cosas como esas. Probablemente se debía al inhóspito encanto de la selva. A ese aroma seductor que desprendían sus tierras, sus plantas, sus piedras. La exuberancia le embelesaba, esa hermosura que se acrecentaba conforme se adentraban más a ella, a su caprichosa geografía.

Y probablemente, esa esencia cítrica era la causa del cosquilleo en su estómago, del agradable –pero incómodo, por la situación- calambre que comenzaba a subir por su pierna, hasta enroscarse en su miembro. Ahogo un jadeo. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de las mieles carnales, que no se ahogaba en los gemidos y aromas femeninos. Que no bebía o descansaba como era debido.

Pero estar ahí lo compensaba. La victoria en esas tierras desconocidas, la conquista a esos lugares que nadie había pisado antes, definitivamente le traería más fama. Y entonces podría vivir sin más preocupaciones –menos de las que ya tenía- y liberar todos esos deseos reprimidos cargados en estos momentos.

Gray escucho un comentario tras de él, algo acerca de lo que le sucedía a él ahí abajo, y que le hizo entender que no era el único deseando de mujeres. En el pasado él no hubiera entendido lo que su compañero de expedición había dicho, y agradeció profundamente haber roto la barrera del lenguaje y haber aprendido portugués.

Porque era gracioso que fuera el único inglés en medio de tantos portugueses.

En ese momento bordeaban el cauce de un río. Un río enorme, imposible de cruzar a menos que cargaran una barca. Los árboles crecían magnánimos a las orillas, y las hojas, las menos húmedas, crujían bajo sus pasos.

De manera repentina, un sonido agudo cruzó el aire, algo parecido a un silbido, y Gray fue consciente de que nada tenía que ver con el murmullo del río, ni con el canto de las aves. Eso era otra cosa, algo desconocido, alarmante.

Gray se dobló hacia adelante, cuando su pierna fue martirizada por el dolor, tras él escuchó el grito y estupor de sus compañeros. Alguien le tomó de los hombros, evitando que cayera hacia adelante, y que la flecha que le atravesaba la pierna se hundiera más en sus carne.

— ¡Gray, abre los ojos, Gray! —todo le comenzaba a dar vueltas. No sabía si eran reales los maullidos, los disparos que se apoderaban de sus oídos, que se avecinaban a él, y lo ahogaban en penumbras y sudores fríos.

— ¡Gray, no te duermas! —sentía que se vaciaba. Con esfuerzos fue capaz de enfocar el rostro y la voz que le llamaban con desespero, y cuando lo hizo, sólo captó la mueca de horror y, acto seguido, la sangre brotando de la boca de su compañero, como una rosa escarlata que florecía y le escupía.

La sangre le enjuago el rostro, y Gray cayó totalmente al suelo –entre rocas puntiagudas, raíces de árboles y maleza- y su compañero cayó sobre él. El miedo agolpándose en su pecho, voces extrañas y gritos y clamores de auxilio barriendo el ambiente.

Clamores de auxilio que lo devoraron a él.

.

.

.

.

Algo torturaba su espalda. Algo le quemaba la piel de sus muñecas. Su pierna le dolía, sentía que estaba mojado, sediento, exhausto. Abrió los ojos, viendo girar el espacio semi oscuro, apenas iluminado por la luminosidad roja, azul y naranja de una hoguera. Hacía frío. La noche había comenzado a refrescar. Su cuerpo estaba mojado, probablemente por el sudor. Estaba cansado. Le dolían cada espacio de su ser.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no veía a sus compañeros? Se sofocó.

Recordó los gritos, recordó las detonaciones y la expresión grotesca en el rostro de su compañero. Su respiración se agito, el corazón le dio un vuelco y sus latidos se dispararon. Él se retorció, intentando de lo que sea que le tuviera inmóvil. Pero al hacerlo, en el primer instante en que quiso rebelarse, el dolor de su pierna se intensificó, y una punzada le recorrió la columna.

Gritó.

Escuchó pasos. Algo siendo arrastrado. Y el miedo le llenó con más fuerza. Él intentó apagar su propia respiración. La nuca le pesaba, le dolía la cabeza y tenía miedo. No podía dejar de tener miedo.

El canto de los grillos sólo acrecentaba la incertidumbre que se alojaba en su pecho. Los pasos se acercaban, y Gray cerró los ojos. Sintió la presencia de alguien. Una presencia que se multiplicó, que pasaba de largo y volvía a acercarse a él.

Percibió el sonido de cosas siendo removidas, rumores de telas, el chorreo de líquido contra líquido. Y luego vinieron las voces, salmónidos incomprensibles, sonidos que le recordaban a los cantos religiosos y que le pusieron los vellos de punta.

Las voces fueron aumentando su velocidad y volumen al grado que se volvieron alaridos. Escuchaba música. Música que le parecía el de una flauta, pero más solemne, también el "tum, tum, tum" de un tambor. Y las voces que no paraban.

Luego algo caliente le golpeó el rostro. Sus ojos cerrados reaccionaron contra el calor intenso y Gray tuvo que abrirlos, pero cuando lo hizo la realidad le golpeó con el peso de una roca inmensa. La pequeña fogata de antes ahora era una hoguera que podría iluminar el rincón más profundo de la selva.

Y alrededor del fuego, de pie y desnudas, había mujeres. Un cifra incontable de mujeres. Había ramas –él no sabía reconocerlas- acomodadas alrededor del fuego, un montículo de rocas, y artefactos de barro, y de colores brillantes que brillaban aún más con la luminiscencia del fuego.

En la tierra había piedras, piedras de distintos colores, piedras que le recordaban los colores de los arcoíris. Y se preguntó si era ahí donde se escondía ese tesoro que todos aseguraban existía donde terminaba el arco multicolor.

Las mujeres bailaban, y el sudor les recorría el cuerpo. Sus senos saltaban con los movimientos que hacían. Sus gargantas parecían desgarrarse con sus gritos, y el suelo retumbaba bajo sus pies. La mirada de Gray viajó inquieta, siguiendo como embrujada la danza de las mujeres desnudas, y luego se fijaron nuevamente en ese altar, y en los recipientes –que reconoció eran de oro- que humeaban como si tuvieran brasas dentro.

Las piedras en el suelo comenzaron a relucir. Y eso no era consecuencia del fuego. Gray trago grueso. Habían sido atacados por una tribu. Una tribu de mujeres, en esa osada aventura al reconocimiento, ellos habían sido tomados como prisioneros.

Pero ¿Dónde estaban sus compañeros? ¿Vivos y heridos como él? –y la siguiente pregunta se atoró en su garganta- ¿O estaban muertos?

Los gritos se elevaron a un grado inesperado, y Gray observó que las mujeres danzantes llevaban vasijas sobre sus cabezas, y el fuego acompañó la caída del espeso líquido que bañó el cuerpo de las mujeres.

Y ellas gritaron. Una sucesión de gritos que no paro, que parecían llamar a alguien. Una mujer regordeta, de hilos blancos y negros como cabellera, ataviada en collares, se detuvo frente al altar, y sus manos se introdujeron en una vasija que Gray no había visto antes.

Gray se pegó a eso que torturaba su espalda, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, un grito luchando por liberarse de su garganta. Comprendiendo al fin cual era el paradero de sus compañeros.

El líquido que había bañado a las mujeres era sangre, y lo que la anciana sostenía en cada mano –los gritos de las demás cantando como si eso les fuera a volver poderosas- eran corazones.

Gray pareció darse cuenta por primera vez de donde estaba, de que era lo que presenciaba. Y noto cada cosa que no había sido capaz de ver: las altas ramas que sostenían cabezas -cabezas que habían sido cortadas, separadas de los cuerpos-, y ese olor chuquillozo, amargo y al mismo tiempo dulzón, que impregnaba el ambiente.

Los cantos pararon de golpe.

Y el silencio de la noche era inmenso. Los gritos dejaron de cantar. Gray juró que casi podía escuchar el sonido de la sangre corriendo por sus venas, el latido incesante de su corazón.

El viento silbó, agito los árboles e hizo crujir las ramas más pesadas. Gray vio la hoguera, el fuego que parecía desprenderse y seguir ardiendo en el aire. Escucho el trinar frenético del fuego, el silencio que se había convertido en ecos.

Las expresiones de las mujeres le hicieron sentir que estaba suspendido en el vacío. Le congelaron la sangre, le dejaron inerte las emociones. Pero el sentía miedo. Miedo a la sangre, y a ese olor que comenzaba a nacer desde el centro de la tierra, que se colaba en sus fosas nasales y le abría la piel.

Miedo de comenzar a no sentir miedo. Miedo a la tranquilidad, a los nubarrones oscuros que cubrían una noche aún más oscura.

No. La conquista no valía la vida de sus compañeros, el reconocimiento, la fama, la victoria, las riquezas, nada de eso valía la sangre derramada de sus compañeros, sus lágrimas y sus cabezas colgando muertas.

Desde la distancia le llegó un nuevo rumor. Como si la selva estuviera siendo azotada, y no por corrientes de aire. El sonido se hizo insoportable, y cuando Gray pensó que sus oídos iban a estallar, la hoguera se apagó, y luego de eso, la lluvia comenzó a caer.

No veía nada, pero escuchaba las gotas de lluvia golpeando el suelo, golpeando su rostro y dejando rastros de dolor. La lluvia que era inclemente, que parecía abrirse paso hasta su alma, arrastrándolo a su pasado, a la muerte de gente a la que amo, que le hacía revolcarse en la culpa: culpa por la muerte de sus compañeros, culpa por la muerte de los nativos, culpa por su ambición.

Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se mezclaron con la lluvia. Y abiertos, de par en par, vieron que el altar se iluminaba, y que la lluvia estaba suspendida ahí, que las mujeres se abrazaban las unas a las otras, como si aferrarse así las fuera a salvar.

No, ellas estaban felices. En medio de un frenesí que sólo iba en aumento.

Todo pareció explotar en rayos azules, las valijas tronaron, las piedras en el suelo estallaron en luces coloridas, como un caleidoscopio. Y la noche no fue más noche, y su cuerpo se retorcía porque la luz dolía, porque la alegría de ellas le quemaba la piel, y los ojos, y le secaba la garganta.

Y entre la luz –Gray tuvo la sensación de quedarse dormido, de no estar presenciando eso- nació una mujer.

Una mujer que era blanca, rodeada de un halo azulado que nacía en su cabeza, que la rodeaba y la hacía brillar y brillar, y volverse dolorosa.

Dolía verla. Pero él no pudo desviar la vista de esa deidad que parecía ausente, que flotaba como una nube, y a la que todas las mujeres se arrodillaron.

El corazón de Gray se estremeció cuando ella abrió los ojos, y sintió que era arrebatado de su interior y sujetado por los ojos de ella. Ojos azules e hirientes, duros y afilados como una navaja, y que se clavaron en él, y le helaron, ya no sólo la sangre, sino cada rincón con vida aún en él.

Gray nunca pensó que al explorar un nuevo continente, asistiría a un sanguinario ritual de mujeres desnudas. Nunca pensó que las deidades de los nativos existieran, mucho menos que se encontraría frente a una de ellas. Ni pensó que su deidad sería tan real, etérea y…hermosa.

El halo azul no era sólo un halo. Era cabello. Cabello como el color del cielo, de las aguas del mar. Y su piel era blanca como la nieve que cubría las polvorientas calles de Inglaterra.

Ella abrió los labios rojos -rojos como la sangre que fue sacrificada para ella-, y Gray se preguntó si ella había bebido ese líquido vital; extendió sus brazos, como si fuera a abrazar a la legión de mujeres a sus pies.

Y la lluvia caía, pero no la mojaba. Gray seguía siendo engullido por el dolor físico, y por el dolor que le causaba verla.

— ¿Qué hace un hombre en medio de ustedes?

Gray dejó de respirar, porque la voz que resonó en la selva era real. Y él la entendía. Las mujeres se pusieron de pie inmediatamente, y él comprendió que también entendían lo que la mujer estaba diciendo.

Luego sintió todas las miradas en él. Sintió su mandíbula desencajada.

— Un hombre que no valora la vida, un hombre que cree ser el dueño de la tierra.

Las mujeres lanzaron un grito desgarrador. Gray se preguntó si ellas oían lo mismo que él oía, y porque les causaba tanto temor, cuando el aterrado debería ser él. Era él.

— ¿Por qué un hombre como tal vive?

Y aún con miedo, él seguía sin apartar la mirada de la dolorosa diosa, sin siquiera poder cerrarlos.

Gray quiso hundirse en sí mismo, cuando ella, flotando, indolente, sin piedad, se acercó a él y extendió una delicada mano hasta tocar su rostro.

Gray esperaba la muerte sobre él, la muerte engulléndolo y despedazándolo. Pero lo que sintió no se comparaba a ello, no era parecido. Al contrario.

Fue cálido, bondadoso, gentil.

El palideció, percibiendo que los dolores y temblores de su cuerpo se apagaban. Sus ojos grises prisioneros en los azules de ella. Su piel ardiendo bajo su reconfortante tacto. Ella se acercó mucho más a él -y mirarla ya no le dolía- pero sabía, Gray sabía, que cuando ella se apartara, él iba a preferir morir.

— Hablale a Juvia, hombre— susurró ella, y su voz le pareció una delicada gota de roció— y responde: ¿Estás listo para morir?

Gray no supo qué fuerza superior, que designio del destino, le arrebató la voz pero le obligó a mover la cabeza y asentir. La diosa se inclinó aún más a él, y Gray dejó de sentir los latidos rápidos de su corazón. Los finos dedos de ella recorrieron sus pómulos hasta llegar a su barbilla, y el cosquilleo le paralizó la vida.

— Ahora perteneces a Juvia— anunció ella, benévolamente.

Una sonrisa cálida le surcó el rostro y Gray no tuvo oportunidad de algo más. Porque los labios de ella se acercaron a los suyos, y los acariciaron con tal gentileza, que Gray cerró los ojos, sintió que sus manos se liberaron, que a su alrededor no existía nada, y que podía, sinceramente, entregarse a ella y morir.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

¡Eso es todo!

Como ven no puse algo así como "Se celebra el día de muertos" o bla, bla, bla. Porque estamos en la época de la conquista, y los exploradores, en ese entonces, todavía no estaban totalmente enterados de las celebraciones de los nativos y así.

Pero, para compensar esa celebración, demasiado importante y de la que me siento orgullosa, puse eso de las muertes, y el ritual. Se supone que la tribu es amazónica, que Juvia es una diosa y la idea de poner a Gray como un inglés en lugar de sólo portugues no sé de donde me vino. Tal vez por su apellido. Y básicamente Gray se murió.

Pero vivirá con Juvia UwU.

Y eso es todo. Recuerden que pueden dejar sus mensajitos (como esos que me han dejado y me hacen feliz, y por cierto, checare los errores ortográficos) que yo se los agradecere mucho.

¡Besos y abrazos!

 **ammipime.**


	6. Anniversary Dreamlike

¡Yo de nuevo!

Esta vez vengo a dejar el penúltimo tema del reto: **"Super big aniversary party"**

Y de nuevo es tema secreto, así que no les dire de qué va (?

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Super big aniversary party" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

.

.

 **ANNIVERSARY DREAMLIKE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de sus pasos apurados por el pasillo fue lo primero que se escuchó a primera hora de la mañana.

Evergreen asomó el rostro por la puerta–su cabello alborotado, los lentes desarreglados sobre su nariz–preguntándose porque tanto alboroto, porque tantas ganas de no dejar dormir. Un bostezo se le escapó de la boca, al tiempo que se rascaba inconscientemente la cabeza. Alcanzó a ver la figurita azul perdiéndose por la escalera, acompañada de vaya a saber que murmullos.

Era Juvia, evidentemente, en quién sabe qué cosa. Algo nada raro en la extraña chica.

Porque para Ever, Juvia era extraña. Adorable –aunque probablemente no lo fuera a decir– pero extraña. Y a ella le sentaba bien tener esa clase de compañera en el gremio, porque Fairy Tail ya de por sí era una locura, pero Juvia estaba loca de amor.

Y de esas no había.

Evergreen volvió al interior de su recamara, se metió entre las sábanas, depósito los lentes sobre su mesita de noche y cerró los ojos.

Juvia cruzó el recibidor con rapidez. Sus pasos largos y elegantes, el cabello saltándole en la espalda. Una sonrisa le adornaba el rostro, y sus mejillas estaban arreboladas. Abrió la puerta de Fairy Hills y salió.

Volteó a ambos lados, sólo entonces atravesó la calle, aminorando el paso, pero entrelazando las manos frente a su vientre. Lucía nerviosa, se mordía el labio inferior ansiosamente, y de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada al agua del único río en Magnolia.

Siguió caminando. Quería con todas las ganas ser discreta. Se suponía que estaba siendo discreta, aunque cualquiera que la viera caminando en ese momento se daría cuenta de que algo le pasaba. En su semblante lo decía todo: sonreía, una sonrisa radiante y sincera, que llegaba hasta sus ojos, pero eran precisamente estos los que se movían de un lado para otro como cervatillos asustados.

Parecían en vigilia. La postura recta de su espalda también daba a entender que ella estaba nerviosa. Bajo el vestido, Juvia sentía que le temblaban las piernas. Juvia se detuvo repentinamente. Sus ojos fijos en un solo punto. Se llevó una mano a la boca, y sus dientes capturaron el dedo índice.

Un airecito le llegó por detrás, le acaricio con finura la columna por encima de la ropa, y le instó a dar el siguiente paso. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar al otro lado de la calle. Era fácil, lo había hecho desde hace mucho. Tomó aire, y caminó decidida.

Cuando su pie derecho término de sortear la adversidad, y se situó, firme y certero, en la acera, Juvia pareció despertar de un pesado letargo.

Ya no hubo temblores, ni nerviosismo. Era sólo Juvia y su sonrisa diaria, pero más especial. Giró medianamente el rostro, visualizando el camino por el que había llegado, y comprobó que estaba ahí, que era real, que no había desaparecido y que no estaba en un sueño.

Se encontraba en la realidad, no en una de sus tantas fantasías. Sus ojos volvieron al frente, centrándose en los árboles del parque, las jardineras regadas por el roció matutino, y aves revoloteando de un lado para otro, canturreando a los rayos del sol.

El viento era agradable. Olía a pan recién horneado, a café y frescura. Había pocas personas a esa hora de la mañana, pero la que le interesaba estaba entre esa minoría. Justo delante de ella, bajo la sombra de dos árboles que formaban un arco.

Y le estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa diminuta y tranquila, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Levanto una mano en forma de saludo, y Juvia fue subiendo poco a poco la suya, hasta estirarla completamente y volverla una amena respuesta. Y entonces ella sorteó obstáculos –como siempre lo hacía– y llegó hasta su destino.

— Puntual —dijo. La sonrisa aún en sus labios— No te has retrasado ni un minuto.

Juvia suspiro, y se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

— ¿Eso no significa que había llegado antes de lo acordado? —preguntó genuinamente alegre; un sonrojo le coloreó la cara a él e inevitablemente se le contagió a ella.

Era siempre un poco de muchas cosas ver sonrojado a Gray. Le provocaba un cierto calor en el pecho, le provocaba ardor en la nariz y escozor en los ojos. Porque le daban ganas de llorar. La satisfacción de que era por ella, que el arco en la comisura de sus labios, el rojo en sus bronceadas mejillas, y ese modo de cruzar los brazos nerviosamente, eran una respuesta a su cercanía era suficiente para conmoverla de tal modo que quería brincarle encima y abrazarlo.

— Sí…no…quiero decir… —él parecía bastante turbado— Llegué antes.

— Oh, ya…Juvia entiende.

La ojeó discretamente. Parecía no creerle, y Gray supuso que era normal que no le creyera. Él tampoco lo haría.

— Entonces, Juvia se pregunta si… ¿Gray-sama quisiera hacer algo en especial? —la voz de ella fue bajando de tono hasta volverse un murmullo.

Él no sabía exactamente cómo debía de comportarse, puesto que realmente era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso. No negaría que había salido antes con algunas chicas (quizás dos o tres) pero no habían sido algo importante.

Con Juvia era totalmente distinto. Él tenía entendido que ella antes había tenido una _relación_ –y la palabra hacía eco en su cabeza– así que suponía que ella sabría qué hacer. Él aún no podía creer que esta chica –tierna, un poco ingenua, con esa mirada que embelesaba– hubiera andado con alguien. Esa chica que le profesaba amor había tenido una historia de eso mismo antes.

Le daba coraje.

Pero no era distinto por eso. Sino por el simple hecho de que era Juvia. Y Juvia no era cualquier mujer.

— Se me ocurren muchas cosas que podríamos hacer —Gray se dio cuenta de que su tono de voz había sonado más íntimo de lo que esperaba. A Juvia se le coloreó el rostro— C-como ir a desayunar ¿N-no has desayunado cierto? —agregó con rapidez, y Juvia le sonrió gatunamente.

— Juvia no lo ha hecho —ella se despegó de su lado, mientras daba unos pasitos delicados sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, y comentó, provocativa y juguetona: — A Juvia también se le ocurren muchas cosas, Gray-sama, pero ella no tiene prisa.

Gray adivinó lo que ella estaba diciendo. Apresuró el paso para darle alcance a la figura azul que caminaba bajo la protectora arboleda. Ella notó cuando él se situó a su lado. Su mano izquierda dando golpecitos contra su pierna, la yema de los dedos le cosquilleaba.

Si ella alargara la mano podría tocar la derecha de él. Él tenía la mano entreabierta, casi tendida hacia ella. Y Juvia era capaz de percibir la gravedad tirando de ella y de él.

 _¿Por qué no le sujetaba la mano si sabía que así quería hacerlo?_

No podía exigirle más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar. Habían avanzado poco a poco hasta el sitio donde estaban ahora. Había sido un camino largo, y esos pasos, aunque lentos, eran seguros.

— Ven aquí.

Y el movimiento que no había hecho ella lo terminó celebrando él. Los dedos largos se enredaron sobre su muñeca, y tiro de ella hacía adelante, echándose a correr entre las jardineras y las pocas personas a esa hora en el parque. El corazón de Juvia se aceleró, y su respiración se volvió agitada.

Gray era un mago de hielo, pero el tacto de su piel contra la de ella le quemaba, como si una navaja de fuego le estuviera rozando con finura y cariño. Él se detuvo de pronto, provocando que Juvia chocara contra su costado. Pero el golpe fue blando.

Juvia levanto la mirada, sus ojos azules enfocándolo a través de sus pestañas. Gray se concentró en ello, en la apariencia de muñeca y al mismo tiempo pantera, de la chica entre sus manos.

Y es que Juvia era agua que llegaba repentina, a veces tierna, a veces tempestuosa. Él había aprendido a navegar entre su sosiego y bullicio.

— Me parece el sitio adecuado para desayunar —bisbiseó. Los dedos que antes sujetaban la muñeca de ella ahora se pasearon discretos, como pluma cayendo sobre tez.

Juvia se distrajo. Como se distraía siempre que él hacía algo que implicaba cariño. Y últimamente, sentía que todo implicaba cariño. O simplemente se distraía porque se trataba de su Gray-sama y lo amaba.

— Juvia está de acuerdo —anunció.

Entraron.

El interior era cálido, con mesas de madera y sillas del mismo material. Floreros de cristal adornando el centro. Era un sitio rústico, pero con aire familiar. El exterior estaba pintado de color rojizo, casi como si fueran sólo ladrillos. Por dentro era igual. Gray y Juvia se sentaron a lado de una ventana. En una de las mesas de las esquinas.

Hubo silencio un momento antes de que el mesero llegara y les pidiera su orden, y un silencio después de que este se marchara con las cartas que había traído, y el pedido. Silenció porque Juvia estaba concentrada en los maceteros que adornaban el alfeizar de la ventana.

Eran margaritas, y algunas violetas. Juvia casi podía notar sus olores detrás del cristal.

— Juvia… —llamó él, y las flores dejaron de tener relevancia; Juvia, como siempre, le prestaba toda su atención. A Gray, la mayoría del tiempo, le abrumaba lo expuesta que era la mirada de ella. Lo abrumaba de forma placentera, pero que lo alteraba de tal forma que sólo podía sonrojarse y desviar la cara para no dejarlo notar.

— Gray-sama, Juvia está feliz de que la hubiera invitado a salir —Gray la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Ella lucía serena. Su tono de voz era calmado, y alegre— Para Juvia significa mucho, y realmente Juvia… —se trabó— no sabe si Gray-sama y ella están aquí por las razones…

— Es nuestro aniversario —soltó él, y ella se quedó muda. Ella no lo había olvidado, era claro. Pero probablemente ella pensó que él sí, porque después de todo, era Gray, y aun frente a Juvia había cosas que Gray podía y no podía hacer.

Una sonrisa risita de satisfacción le cruzó el labio.

— ¿Pensaste que lo había olvidado? —inquirió, y Juvia apretó la boca sonriente. Sus ojos tenían cierto grado de culpa— Cualquiera lo habría pensado...sí alguien lo supiera claro.

Y nadie lo hacía. Se habían cuidado mucho de mantenerlo en secreto. Gray solía mirar mesuradamente a Juvia, no tardarse tanto imaginando la sensación de los labios de ella sobre los suyos, y tampoco en lo reconfortante que era sentirla abrazarlo por el cuello, sobretodo cuando lo imaginaba rodeado de las personas del gremio.

Juvia noto que había remordimiento en la voz de él. Como si decir aquello fuera una falta hacía ella. Como si la hiriera con eso, y aunque era cierto que Juvia quisiera que todos se enteraran, también era cierto que ella entendía porque no deberían hacerlo todavía.

 _Al fin y al cabo no eran los únicos._

Ella alcanzo la mano de él por encima de la mesa, su dedo meñique apresando el de él.

— Juvia realmente esperaba que Gray-sama se acordara. Juvia deseaba que esta invitación fuera bajo el motivo de su aniversario.

Gray se zafó del agarre de ella, sólo para cubrir con su mano la mano de Juvia por completo. Con presteza, como si estuviera sujetando un valioso cristal. Y después de todo, realmente sujetaba una parte de quien era lo más importante.

— ¿Por qué tú siempre sabes hacer a un lado lo inservible en mí? —Juvia se enderezó en la silla, pestañeando— ¿Por qué puedes ver algo bueno en mi cuando me equivoco tan seguido?

 _¿Es que él no lo entendía? No podía cuestionar las razones de una mujer enamorada._

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios, ni siquiera necesitaba pensar una respuesta, porque ya la tenía. La tenía desde hace mucho.

— Gray-sama brilla tanto, es como el hielo bajo la aurora. Para Juvia, las equivocaciones sólo demuestran lo valioso que es Gray-sama, lo perseverante y fuerte que él se ha vuelto. Y Gray-sama no lo ve, pero tiene tanta luz, que ha sacado de la oscuridad a otros.

Los ojos grises de él destellaron ante las palabras de ella. Su mano se aferró a la delicada mano de ella como si fuera su cable a tierra. El hielo había formado parte de su vida desde siempre, pero desde la muerte de sus padres, y de Ur, todo había cambiado, y el frio dejo de ser parte de su magia para instalarse como un peso en su corazón. Como un verdugo silencioso, pero sanguinario.

Ese era el frío que no le gustaba, el frío que lo había convertido en un iceberg y que Juvia, constante, había ido derritiendo.

Su mano ascendió por la muñeca de ella, despacio, hasta que rebasó el brazo, el hombro, y le acomodo un rebelde mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Y sus dedos no retrocedieron ni un poco. Se quedaron ahí. En pause sobre la piel de ella. Juvia se ruborizo.

Gray sorteo el florero en el centro de la mesa, y se fue acercando al rostro de ella. Sus dedos descendieron al mentón suave de Juvia, presionando para acortar el espació. De tal forma que Juvia podía sentir el aliento –como una confortante bruma– de él dando directamente contra su rostro, despertando sus sentidos, entrando por su boca y uniéndose al de ella.

 _¿Por qué no la besaba? ¿Por qué simplemente no quitaba toda esa distancia y se acercaba?_

Gray clavó sus grises ojos en los azules zafiro de ella, y entonces ya no pareció existir nada más. Sólo los separaban milímetros…

Y Evergreen despertó.

La habitación daba vueltas, o esa fue la sensación que tuvo al primer momento. Sus ojos –que todo lo volvían piedra– se clavaron en la lámpara de techo y de pronto esta chisporroteo y cayó bajo su propio peso muy cerca de la cama.

¿Todo había sido un sueño?

Con la rabia palpitando en su pecho, Ever alcanzó los lentes sobre la mesita de noche. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana. Podía escuchar las voces alteradas de sus compañeras por el pasillo, alarmadas posiblemente por el ruido de la ventana –ahora un pedazo de piedra– estampada en la alfombra del piso.

— ¡Estúpido Gray! —gritó— ¡¿No pudiste besar a Juvia antes de que despertara?!

Luego se metió a la ducha, ignorando los ojillos curiosos que se asomaban por la puerta.

.

.

Esa tarde, cuando Evergreen se encontraba sentada en la barra del gremio, ahogando su frustración en un tarro de cerveza, las puertas se abrieron de golpe, y una Juvia sonriente y radiante entró de la mano junto al sonrojado Gray.

Sí Ever no fuera una dama, pudo haber escupido la bebida. Gray y Juvia llevaban la misma ropa que en su sueño, y sobre el cabello suelto de la maga, acomodada entre su cabello y sombrero, descansaba una delicada flor blanca.

Una margarita.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Debo ser sincera y decir que este tema me costo. Estaba llena de ideas cuando supe que uno de los OS especiales sería "Aniversario" pero, de alguna lamentable manera, me fui secando junto a mi inspiración.

Así que les pido una disculpa por los fallos que pueda tener este OS. Juro que lo compensare (?

Por otro lado, ya sólo falta un OS más, y daré por terminado este reto.

¡Las adoro y gracias por sus bellos mensajes! Prometo responderlos en el siguiente.

¡Besos y abrazos!  
 **ammipime.**


	7. When your luck changes

Oficialmente este es el último OS del reto **"Super big anniversary party"** esta vez el OS es un regalo especial para **Reyna Isabel Lopez Soto** , espero que te guste, y esté a la altura de lo que tu deseabas. Pido una disculpa por haberlo entregado hasta ahora, pero hubo un montón de complicaciones que no me dejaron tenerlo antes. El tema se supone que es secreto, así que a quienes leen, no les puedo decir de qué trata. Pero Reyna, tú ya sabes, y ojala lo disfrutes.

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar ocasional y posible OoC.**

Sin más que decir, les dejo que lean.

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Super big aniversary party" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHEN YOUR LUCK CHANGES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gray solía tener mala suerte. Sobretodo en las navidades. Este desatino parecía acrecentarse, como esas bolas de nieve rodando en un pendiente y haciéndose cada vez más grandes, en la víspera de nochebuena y durante nochebuena. No le gustaba pensar en ello –pero lo hacía– pero la navidad había pasado de ser una alegre celebración a un acontecimiento cada vez más repudiado.

Él estaba acostumbrado a la nieve. En su pueblo natal siempre nevaba, salvo en verano, que la nieve se extinguía pero dejaba tras de sí un halo de frío y misterio. Porque su antiguo hogar parecía ser preso de un hechizo de hielo. El caso era, que él estaba acostumbrado a la nieve, por eso las bolitas blancas que caían del cielo habían perdido su encanto.

Por eso y porque, en visiones que eran reales, en pesadillas que no podía apagar, la nieve –blanca, pura– siempre terminaba manchada de rojo, contaminada de sangre.

En las navidades de Gray nevaba. Y la nieve era desgracia. La desgracia de perder a sus seres amados.

O la desgracia de perder su dignidad, como le había pasado la navidad anterior.

Gray reprimía las ganas de congelarse a sí mismo, o simplemente vivir eternamente con una bolsa de cartón sobre su cabeza, cada que recordaba las barbaridades que Erza les había obligado a cometer, a él y a varios de sus compañeros.

Aún no superaba el trauma de haber visto a Gajeel desnudo. O haber visto a Natsu dándole una nalgada a Gajeel. Y lo que era peor, aún no podía lidiar con el hecho de que precisamente _ella_ hubiera tenido que salir a comprar semidesnuda a la calle, y a toda la jauría de perros hambrientos que le seguían con la mirada.

Definitivamente las navidades no eran buenas. No para él.

En esta ocasión la reunión era en el gremio. Todos juntos, sin excepciones. El gremio estaba todo adornado con motivos navideños. Ristras de colores se enredaban en los pilares del gremio, y caían como cascada de las vigas del techo. Había un árbol navideño justo al lado de las escaleras, con esferas de colores y moños dorados. Y en la barra del gremio coronas de heno verde y listones rojos. Mirajane estaba del otro lado, con una jarra de acero en la mano, tal vez vino, cerveza o simple jugo de uva.

Gray tomo asiento en la barra, a lado de Macao y Wakaba, enfrascados en una conversación sobre su juventud y magia. Gray les lanzo una sonrisa torcida, cuando lo miraron un momento, y ellos entendieron que no quería ser partícipe en la charla.

Se hundió en el banco, uniendo las manos en la superficie de madera. Mirando fijamente las uñas de sus dedos, las medias lunas que se formaban en los bordes, y también como los signos del nerviosismo iban plasmados en las irregularidades de esas uñas. Cortas, pero mordidas.

— ¿Aburrido, hielito? —Gray levantó los ojos con pesadez. Aún no eran ni las diez de la noche y ya se sentía con sueño, topándose con la sonrisa infantil de Natsu.

— ¿Dónde está Happy? —fue en cambio lo que respondió él, reparando en la ausencia del exceed junto al Dragneel.

Natsu enarcó las cejas, mientras sonreía más como un gato que como un dragón. Su nariz respingo un poco y Gray quiso apartarse.

— Happy está en una cita —Natsu parecía orgulloso; Gray estupefacto.

— ¿Realmente Charle aceptó salir con él? —Gray tenía la sensación de estar diciendo incoherencias. Y que Natsu le observara como si fuera su versión Edolas no era de mucha ayuda.

— Suena raro que tú pronuncies esa oración —escupió el pelirosa.

— No más raro de lo que sonaría contigo.

Natsu y Gray permanecieron sentados en la mesa, diciéndose un par de insultos, alternados con propuestas para peleas y viejas anécdotas, hasta que nuevas voces inundaron el gremio. Conocidas todas.

Gray miro por encima del hombro a la peliazul que terminaba de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, ella pareció sentirle pues de inmediato sus ojos chocaron con los de él. Ella sonrió y levanto efusivamente la mano, saludándole en la distancia. Gray casi oía su voz, su nombre con honoríficos y sentimientos, sentimientos que él aún no terminaba de aceptar.

Porque era peligroso hacerlo.

Juvia soltó una risotada, y para Gray no fue raro sorprenderse asimismo siguiendo el movimiento de su cabello, o la forma en que su garganta se tensaba y soltaba el sonido. El ceño de Juvia se arrugaba levemente, sus mejillas se arrebolaban. Y todo ella era luminiscencia y armonía

— La vas a desgastar de tanto mirarla —escuchó a su lado, y recordó que Natsu seguía ahí.

Gray se volvió hacia él, su rostro ocultando la vergüenza y perplejidad.

— No tengo idea de lo que hablas.

— De que tu asunto nudista difícilmente se pega con sólo el poder de la concentración.

Y prosiguió a devorar el pedazo de carne que tenía delante; Gray se bebió de un trago todo lo el contenido que tenía su tarro.

— ¡Chelia! —el chillido casi reventó los tímpanos a Gray.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna a continuación, y comprobó una vez más que la navidad no era su aliada. Sintió que le palmeaban el hombro, y una risa escurridiza por parte de Natsu.

— Cuanto tiempo, Gray.

No era como si no le diera gusto ver a su antiguo condiscípulo. No era como si le desagradaran la sonrisa perfecta y los modos galantes, y tampoco era como si le preocupara que su presencia ahí fuera con más fines que sólo una visita de cortesía.

La cosa era que si le molestaba, si le desagradaban y si le preocupaba.

— Lyon —siseó, sus dientes casi rechinando— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Feliz navidad para ti también, Gray.

— Aún no es navidad —recordó el Fullbuster. En el rostro de Lyon apareció un gesto socarrón y de magnificencia, Gray supo que era porque sus ojos grises se habían desviado hacía la silueta femenina vestida de negro más allá de ellos.

— En serio, Lyon ¿Qué hacen aquí? —porque el Vastia no venía solo, traía consigo a varios miembros de Lamia Scale.

Por un momento Gray sintió una punzada de culpa. Era cierto que una parte de si rechazaba a Lyon –esa parte errática, impulsiva y posesiva- pero también era cierto que no todo era renuencia. Se alegraba de que estuviera ahí y de que estuviera bien.

— Cheria insistía en venir a Fairy Tail a desear una feliz navidad —explico el albino, tranquilamente.

— ¿De modo que viniste hasta acá sólo por un deseo de Cheria?

— ¡Por Dios, no! —Lyon hizo una mueca ante el claro tono sarcástico en la voz de Gray— Vine porque después de todo eres mi hermano, y le tengo aprecio a Fairy Tail —y eso lo dijo especialmente lento.

Era suficiente para saber a lo que se refería, suficiente para que a Gray se le olvidara el sentimiento de culpa.

— Ya veo —masculló— No eres tan desinteresado, después de todo.

— Nadie es desinteresado, Gray, y de todas formas no es como si hubiera venido a otra cosa que no fuera a saludar.

Lyon le lanzo esa mirada amistosa, verdaderas, y Gray se metió el vaso a la boca aunque ya no tuviera líquido. Sintió el vidrio frio, quemándole los labios, y el sabor añejado de las uvas aún impregnado en el recipiente, pero ya extinto. Si lo pensaba mejor, Lyon ya había hecho eso antes. Antes de Juvia, antes de que él se enamorara de ella y lo declarara abiertamente.

— ¿Recuerdas nuestra primer navidad juntos? —dijo, e hizo una pausa, reflexivo— Nada parecido a esto, aunque en aquel entonces también teníamos rencillas.

Gray mordisqueo el vidrio, pensó que pasaría si llegara a romperlo y se tragara un pedazo ¿Moriría desangrado? ¿Sería capaz de congelarlo antes de que le rebanara la garganta desde el interior?

— Siguen siendo bajo los mismos motivos —su voz atorada entre el tarro y sus labios.

— No todos —refutó Lyon, y su rostro se giró mínimamente hacía él, sus labios casi curvados en lo que casi era una sonrisa. Su mirada suavizada.

— Debo ir al baño —los ojos grises de Gray de repente eran como el acero, sus cejas en un rictus plano y duro. Se puso de pie y caminó rumbo a los sanitarios.

Lyon se limitó a quedar sentado, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y preguntándose hasta cuando Gray dejaría de huir.

Lo primero que lo recibió al salir fue el estruendo de las voces de algunos de sus compañeros, que se había arremolinado en el mismo punto como si fuera el punto seguro en una catástrofe. Gray avanzó, afilando la mirada bajo en la incógnita.

El primero en detectar su presencia fue Reedus, que de inmediato guardó lo que estaba pintando. Para Gray era claro que se sintió intimidado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, y Reedus negó torpemente con la cabeza.

— ¡No es justo! —Gray dio media vuelta detectando los lloriqueos a su izquierda, justo donde estaba la muchedumbre.

Era Cheria, abrazada a Wendy como si fuera su tabla de salvación, o su paño de lágrimas. La God Slayer levantó los ojos, inundados en lágrimas, encarando a Gray, pero no enojada, sino más bien con empatía, como si él entendiera la indignación que parecía estar sintiendo a ella. Wendy siguió el hilo de los ojos de la Blendy, sus ojos parecieron canicas solidas cuando se encontraron con Gray.

— G-Gray-san... —balbuceó.

— ¿Dónde esta Lyon? —Cheria no contesto, escondió el rostro en el hombro de Wendy y volvió a su llanto— Wendy…—pero la DS no contestó.

Gray le miró fijamente, luego al círculo y su barullo inentendible, y luego nuevamente a ella.

— ¡Gray-san no vaya! —grito Wendy, adivinando las intenciones del alquimista de hielo, y Gray desobedeció totalmente el consejo.

Se abrió paso a empujones y codazos entre los demás magos, topándose con más de un rostro eufórico y sonrojado, con algunos que parecieron palidecer cuando le vieron, y otros que se hicieron a un lado mirándole con cierta…pena.

Escucho la voz de Gajeel. La voz _furibunda_ de Gajeel, y la mención de un claro "Juvia" en esa voz.

A Gray se le aceleró el corazón, más por un mal presentimiento que por emoción.

De un último esfuerzo él llegó al final, pasando a través de la última línea, rozando ropajes y perfumes. Y entonces sintió que le golpeaban el rostro con una cuchilla, y que las piernas se le entumian, el estómago le dio un vuelco y de pronto lo sintió vació.

El tacto de una mano en su brazo lo trajo a la realidad. Miro un poco y ahí estaba Lisanna, un gesto de preocupación en su rostro. Ella levantó la mano, con el dedo índice elevado, señalando hacía el techo.

Gray siguió la misma dirección que ella llevaba, encontrándose con unas hojitas verdes colgando del techo. Casi ocultas, pero exuberantes como una traición.

— ¿Qué...?

— Es muérdago —aclaró Lisanna, adelantándose a la pregunta de Gray, su voz casi temblando.

Los labios de Gray se abrieron y cerraron casi al mismo tiempo.

— No me jodan —murmuró.

— Si lo quitas ahora va a remediarse —agregó ella, sus ojos parecían suplicantes.

Gray comprendió que ella no se refería a quitar el muérdago; Lisanna que tratándose de lo que se trataba, no era necesario rogar.

.

.

.

— Juvia no quiere hacer esto —Juvia siguió echándose para atrás. A pesar de que le dijeron que era la costumbre, que no podía negarse.

Erza la veía con un gesto de ensoñación y un sonrojo, y al mismo tiempo una mueca dramática, como si algún sueño se le estuviera yendo al caño.

— ¡Mi pareja no se hará realidad! —exclamó de pronto la Scarlet, parecía apesadumbrada— ¡Perdóname, Juvia, soy una pésima compañera!

Juvia la ignoro titánicamente, porque tenía algo más de lo que ocuparse.

— D-de verdad…J-Juvia no quiere besar a nadie que no sea Gray-sama.

— ¡A la mierda, ahora mismo voy a arrancar esa basura y asunto arreglado! —bramo Gajeel, colérico por razones que nadie sabía pero consideraban un acto de solidaridad con la maga elemental.

Lo extraño era ver a Natsu de acuerdo con el DS de hierro, diciendo algo como "¡Yo te ayudo a quemarlas!". Parecía totalmente renuente a dejar que pasara lo que tenía que pasar en esos casos.

— ¡Por favor, Mira-san pare esto! —suplicó Juvia, pero Mirajane le dedico a ella, a Gajeel y a Natsu una mirada tan apabullante que los mandó a callar.

Incluso Lyon, que estaba gustoso de hacer su trabajo, se sintió obligado por Mirajane a seguir adelante.

— Juvia-chan, no es como si me desagradara la idea, porque realmente me encantaría hacerlo —y Juvia ladeo la cabeza con los labios semiabiertos. Lyon apretó los labios, y Juvia supo que se estaba disculpando.

Juvia noto las manos de él sobre sus brazos, manos de mago de hielo, manos de creaciones y figuras vivientes. Se atraganto con la sensación de Lyon acercándose, y el sentimiento de estar cometiendo un delito.

— Juvia no quiere…—musito, con Lyon casi rozando su boca contra la suya. Juvia sentía que pisaba en falso, que caía por un hueco sin fondo sin haberse dado cuenta, del mismo modo en que había terminado cayendo en ese sitio junto al albino.

Si ella hubiera sabido que él la había arribado justo debajo del tan famoso muérdago, nunca se hubiera quedado ahí. Y quería con todas sus fuerzas enojarse con Lyon –y una parte de ella ya lo había hecho– pero sabía que ni siquiera él sabía eso.

— A mi… —el aliento de él le golpeó el rostro—…me hubiera encantado…que fuera diferente… —y entonces Juvia comprendió que Lyon iba a hacerlo. Ella miró hacía el piso cuando sintió la caricia.

Labios amables, tiernos, que se detuvieron en su mejilla –casi cerca de la comisura de sus labios– abiertos, y permanecieron ahí un rato.

Luego Juvia sintió que viento frío le rozó el cuello y alboroto su cabello. Y antes de que Lyon fuera empujado por una sombra, noto que él le sonreía con simpatía y complicidad. Los ojos de la maga elemental parecieron azul sólido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Aléjate de ella, desgraciado! —rugió Gray, luego de haber lanzado una ráfaga de hielo inservible a Lyon. Gray optó después, por empujarlo él mismo— ¡¿Sólo vine a saludar?! —dijo, enojado e imitando la voz del Vastia, que lo miraba desde el suelo— ¡Eres un cabrón!

— ¡Gray-sama por favor no…!

— ¡Tú quédate donde estás! —ordenó Gray, cortando de tajo lo que Juvia iba a decirle, mirándole con acerados ojos grises. Juvia se paralizo.

— No tienes que hablarle así, Gray —espeto Lyon, poniéndose de pie con parsimonia— Si estas celoso tienes que decirlo.

Una sonrisa fiera le surcó el rostro a Gray, y Lyon afilo la mirada.

— ¿Celos? —comenzó el pelinegro— Si no estuviera seguro de lo que siente, tal vez tendría celos. Pero ese no es el caso.

Y con rapidez alargó el brazo, tirando de Juvia hacía él, pegándole con tanta premura a su cuerpo, que ella no tuvo tiempo de parpadear, ni de sorprenderse, porque para ese momento, Gray ya la estaba besando.

Sus labios le tomaron con tanta vehemencia, que Juvia sintió que se estaba ahogando. Pero esta vez no había huecos, ni pisos movedizos. Sólo él y ella en una explosión de fuegos artificiales. Las manos de Gray viajaron veloces hasta la cintura de ella, abrazándola por la espalda, sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, doblándole sólo un poco hacia atrás, su vientre pegado al de ella, y el cabello de Juvia flotando en ondas perfectas en el vació.

A su alrededor no había nadie, pero las personas que estaban ahí permanecían estupefactas. A excepción de Lyon, que parecía más contento que dolido, más aliviado que decepcionado. Él suspiró, antes de darse caminar hacia la salida del gremio.

Gray se separó de Juvia, y arrastrándola hacia adelante por la misma fuerza del beso. Ella le miró –boca roja semiabierta, su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras volvía a llenarse de oxigeno– aun incrédula, y él se relamió los labios ante la escena de ella indefensa entre sus brazos.

Había sido intenso y pasional. Pero le encantaba.

Se enderezo, tomándola con cuidado de la cintura, mirándola con cierta preocupación, pero Juvia parecía en trance. Sus azules ojos le miraban atónitos, pero con una luz aún más especial y brillante de la que ya tenían.

Gray posó una mano sobre la tersa mejilla de ella. Juvia pareció volver de su bruma, encontrándose con una sonrisa en los labios de Gray. Los labios de Gray. Ella se sonrojo, y a él se le ensanchó el gesto en la boca.

— Eso fue para borrar el otro —Juvia entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, e iba a preguntar, pero el pulgar de Gray sobre sus labios se lo evitó— Y este, por estar tú y yo bajo el muérdago.

A Juvia no se le aceleró el corazón, su espalda no se tensó, ni le dolió el pecho cuando la mano de Gray le acarició suavemente la mejilla y luego descendió a su mentón, cerrándose un poco más ahí, hasta acercarse a ella y besarla.

Labios amables y cálidos. Un beso sin prisas, sin exigencias más que la de dar lo que ya se tenía. Y como si fuera un hecho cotidiano y emocionante, ella alargó los brazos, enredándolos tras la nuca de él, abriendo la boca lentamente.

Después escucharon un chillido alegre y algunos vítores, pero no vieron que el rostro de Erza adquirió el mismo color que el de su cabello, ni los brinquitos de felicidad de Mirajane junto a las celebraciones de Lisanna, ni que Gajeel refunfuñaba con una sonrisa en la boca, ni mucho menos la expresión de niño travieso en un alegre Natsu.

.

.

Tardaron unas horas antes de que se menguara la vergüenza de Gray, y para fortuna de Juvia, cuando dieron las doce y las campanas de la catedral Kardia comenzaron a sonar, y los abrazos y buenos deseos recorrieron el gremio, ella seguía siendo la novia de Gray Fullbuster.

Afortunadamente, porque Juvia se sintió por todo ese tiempo durante un sueño. En algún hilarante y precioso efecto de las bebidas mágicas de Mira. Pero Juvia descubrió que era real. Tan real como la escena de la que formaba parte ahora.

Sus manos estaban sobre el barandal en la terraza del gremio, y Gray estaba tras ella, envolviéndola entre sus brazos. El cielo raso se extendía encima de ellos, relleno de perlas parpadeantes. Y por debajo, las luces de una Magnolia despierta.

— No puedo creer que lo hiciera —dijo él, su rostro estaba escondido en el hueco entre el cuello y hombro de Juvia, y su voz salió amortiguada, pero Juvia lo entendió perfectamente.

— Gray-sama… —los dedos de ella le acariciaron la nuca, enredándose en sus cabellos— Juvia…necesita decirle que… —se aclaró la garganta, y Gray levanto mínimamente la cara, comenzando a preocuparse.

Era oficialmente navidad, y las cosas no podían ir tan bien, pensó.

— Lyon-sama realmente… —Juvia hizo una pausa, porque había sentido que la respiración pausada de él se había acelerado— Él no beso a Juvia —dejo salir por fin, y Gray despegó totalmente el rostro de ella— Y cuando Gray-sama beso a Juvia por segunda vez, Gray-sama y Juvia ya no estaban bajo el muérdago.

Juvia emitió un gritito cuando Gray la giró de frente a él.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunto, y Juvia se hundió en sí misma— ¿Entonces…?

— Lyon-sama no se atrevió a besar a Juvia porque, después de todo, Lyon-sama sabe que Juvia sólo ama a Gray-sama, y Gray-sama es importante para Lyon-sama.

Ella le habló bondadosa, como si quisiera limpiar la suciedad que hubiera caído sobre la imagen de Lyon. Gray trago saliva, y luego le sonrió. Su mano ascendió, y noto que Juvia cerraba los ojos, no como si esperara alguna reacción negativa, sino más bien con adoración y anhelo.

Descansó su mano sobre el pómulo de ella, antes de sumergir su izquierda entre el océano de su cabello.

— Entiendo —musitó, y acerco su rostro al de Juvia.

Hasta ellos llegaba el eco de la música en el interior del gremio, los murmullos de las copas de los árboles y el olor fresco de la madrugada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Gray sintió que la sensación del viento cambiaba. Que se volvía ligero, como si se sacudiera una gruesa capa de amargura de encima y luego de mucho tiempo.

— Feliz navidad, Gray-sama —susurro Juvia, rozando sus labios.

— Feliz navidad, Juvia —y mientras la besaba, Gray comprendió que finalmente su suerte cambiaba.

A partir de ese punto podía ver con otros ojos a la navidad.

.

* * *

.

.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Fue muy empalagoso? ¿Muy OoC?  
Es la primera vez que escribo Gruvion (o algo parecido a) creo, y la verdad, el tema navideño (me encanta la navidad *fangirlea*) no es algo de lo que suelo escribir, pero aún así, **Reyna** , espero que esto sea de tu agrado, y aunque ya estamos en 2016, espero que tu navidad 2015 haya sido hermosa *le manda abrazos*

Aprovecho también para agradecer a todas las que siguieron mis OS a lo largo del reto. Darles las gracias por sus reviews, sus favoritos y follows. Significan mucho para mi, de verdad *corazones*. Y como punto final: Esto termina, pero otra historia continua. Ya que he finalizado el reto, podre actualizar _Dark Star_.

Siendo todo, me despido.

Y de nuevo muchas gracias.

¡Besos y abrazos!

 **ammipime**


End file.
